


Can't Buy Love

by Peryton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pretty Woman AU, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: That full of tropes Pretty Woman AU no one wanted. Natasha is an escort and Maria hires her.





	1. Chapter 1

Maria checked in the mini fridge in her hotel room for the third time and sighed when it once again showed itself to be empty. The clock by the bed was still blinking at her, taunting her with her inability to sleep, she looked at the empty bottles littering her hotel room and came to a decision she probably wouldn’t have allowed herself to if she was closer to home -or sober. Maria reached across for her phone and dials her driver. 

“Coulson I need you to bring the car around. Yes, I’m aware of the time but as I’ve depleted the hotel’s rather large minibar I thought it best you do the job I’m paying you for.” Maria hangs up after hearing confirmation and starts walking out her room and to the elevator. Her driver knows her well enough to be at the front door of the hotel waiting by the time she makes it down from her room. 

Maria looked Coulson over as he rushed out to open the door of the black limo for her. 

“Where to Ms Hill?”

“Hollywood boulevard.” Maria waits to see if there will be any comment made on her destination but Coulson has a better poker face than half the people in her boardroom and Maria can’t read anything from his expression.

Once they reach their destination Maria gets Coulson to park a little way off from the street and watches the women as they each go up to different cars that pull up and some get in and drive off. Maria’s attention is caught by a redhead leaning against the wall and viewing the scene with apparent disinterest. Maria indicates for Coulson to drive the car closer to the street and she tries to get the redhead’s attention. A number of women walk over to her as soon as the limo pulls up, each calling out for her and proposing different acts or deals they might give the occupant of the limo.

Maria lowers the tinted window and the type of offers change instantly once they see her. A woman with a short blonde wig gets close to the car and leans into the window.

“What’s your pleasure sweetie?” The blonde asks smiling coyly at Maria.

“What about her?” Maria nods at the redhead still standing a little way away from the crowd around her car.

“Oh honey, trust me, you tell me what you like I will definitely deliver.”

“What if I like her?” Maria said, her eyes still on the redhead who was watching the proceedings with amusement.

The woman leaning into the window sighed heavily and turned around, calling to the redhead as she moved away from the car.

“Nat, one for you.” 

The women surrounding the car grumbled amongst themselves as Nat sauntered over, Maria was instantly transfixed by the way graceful way she moved and the knowing smile that played over her lips. She bent down to see Maria better through the window and Maria’s eyes were instantly drawn to the cleavage on show, Maria swallowed nervously and snapped her eyes up to meet the green eyes staring steadily at her.

“What’s your name?” 

“Natalia.” The redhead looks Maria up and down and takes in the limo and driver. “I don’t go to meet mystery clients.”

“What?”

“If you’re someone’s beck-and-call-girl sent to fetch a call girl you’ll have to tell them they were all out of redheads.” Natalia said her gaze steely.

“No. I’m not- it’s… I’m here for me.” 

The redhead’s eyebrow quirks at that and she takes in the car and driver and Maria’s outfit, Maria realises she hasn’t changed from the meeting with her shareholders that ended far later than it should and was responsible for her drinking the hotel bar dry before continuing to try and drown her sorrows in her room. She groaned internally at the picture of herself she was painting for the woman before her.

“And you are interested in me?”

“Definitely.”

Natalia graced her with a sultry smile that made Maria’s breath catch and she tipped her head towards Coulson. “Where do you want me then?”

“I- I… what?” Maria stuttered as her mind filled with images of Natalia spread before her.

The redhead grinned devilishly as if she could read Maria’s mind. 

“I meant shall I sit in the front or go round the car.” 

“Oh, no, you can sit here.” Maria slides along the seat away from the door and Natalia gets in much more elegantly than Maria usually manages.

“If you want him to watch that’ll cost extra.” Natalia nods towards the front of the car and Maria catches Coulson’s eyes in the rear-view mirror and glares at him.

“Take us back now please Coulson.”

Coulson starts driving them back to the hotel and Natalia starts slowly stroking Maria’s thigh, her touch light but evoking tendrils of desire within Maria. Natalia moves her other hand to Maria’s throat and traces along the edge of the material there, just skirting Maria’s skin, following her shirt down her throat and towards her cleavage. Maria tries to control her rising heartbeat as she sits in the back of the limo, her hands itching to touch the woman in front of her but unsure of what Natalia will allow. And concerned that once she starts touching her she won’t be able to stop and the last thing she wants is to engage in anything in the back of a car while her driver looks on.

“So we should discuss terms.” Natalia says as her hand travelled further up Maria’s thigh. Maria grabs the hand, stilling its progress.

“Not while you’re distracting me.”

“I’d have thought you wanted me to distract you, isn’t that what I’m here for?” The redhead asked arching an eyebrow.

“I want you for the night.”

“The whole night?” The redhead questions in surprise.

“I can pay.”

“I never thought you couldn’t.” Natalia smiled seductively at the brunette and Maria feels her heartbeat quicken.

“How much?” Maria asks, struggling to get the words past her suddenly dry throat.

“I charge $1000 dollars an hour, for the entire night…” Natalia glances at Maria who nods empathetically at her. “That would be ten thousand.” Natalia looks at Maria waiting for a response from the brunette.

“Do you accept cheques?”

“I prefer bank transfers.” Maria looks at Natalia surprised. “Don’t be so shocked, it is the twenty first century after all.”

They arrived at their destination and the two women quickly exited the limo. Maria ushered Natalia through the entryway of the hotel, the night porter started walking towards them once they entered but Maria glared at him and he faltered, turning back to the reception desk where he and the receptionist started talking in low tones, often glancing over in Maria and Natalia’s direction as the two waited for the elevator to descend to their floor.

Once in Maria’s room Natalia immediately threw off her skimpy jacket, throwing it onto a chair and walked into the large room.

“Wow, nice place. You must be doing well.” Natalia commented as she took in the suite Maria was staying in.

“Price isn’t negotiable.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Yeah, because ten thousand a night is your standard rate.” Maria scoffs.

“Do you want to talk figures, or do you want to get down to business.” Natalia replies, her eyes glinting at Maria’s comment.

“Speaking of,” Maria opens her banking app and starts the transaction, passing it to Natalia to input her details.

“Very expeditious.” Natalia grins as she passes the phone back. “Now that that’s out of the way…”

Maria’s arms are suddenly full of the redhead, her body pressed up close against hers as Natalia wraps her arms around Maria and pulls her even closer, moving her hips to subtly grind against Maria.

“I suppose we are on a deadline.” Maria manages to get out before she loses her ability to form sentences.

“Honey I’m going to treat you so well you won’t ever want to let me go.”

“I don’t think so. I’m leaving for a week-long conference tomorrow for work.”

“And you won’t be horny while you’re there?” The redhead asked stroking her fingers teasingly down Maria’s neck, dipping across her collar bones. 

Maria reaches forward to kiss Natalia but the redhead moves backwards, her fingers still dancing across Maria’s skin. “Stop teasing.” Maria almost growls out, her body still thrumming from the teasing Natalia had done to her during the car journey. 

“I think you could learn to love the teasing.” Natalia purrs, finally bringing their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Maria wakes to the sound of her alarm and groans, she blinks blearily into consciousness feeling a tender soreness of exhausted muscles not used in too long and the lack of sleep slowing her movements. Maria stretches across a sleeping body to turn off the annoying sound, once silence is returned to the room Maria pauses and stares at the woman lying beside her.  
The redhead, Natalia Maria remembers after a moment, stretches in a way that was too sensual to be natural. A responding flash of desire curling low in Maria’s body only served to annoy the brunette, that was the whole reason she had gone out to find Natalia last night, she didn’t have any time for her body to start becoming a slave to its baser needs.

“Hey,” Maria said tersely, “get up.”

“Morning lover.” Natalia replied as she turned over leering at Maria who pulled up the sheets around her body in response.

“You need to go.”

“And here I was thinking I’d rocked your world enough that you’d be begging me for a repeat performance this morning.” Natalia smirked at Maria who bristled at the comment hitting closer to home than   
she would have liked.

“I was low and lonely and had had a terrible day. I wanted something to take my mind off it, and you did that admirably. But now it’s time for you to leave.”

Maria watched Natalia slide out of bed, unconcerned by her nakedness and gather her scattered clothes, dressing in the discarded items quickly. The redhead’s clothes weren’t as bad as some of the women’s outfits Maria had seen last night when she drove to Hollywood boulevard but Natalia’s outfit, especially in this hotel, still screamed prostitute. Maria pulled the bedsheet around her and moved towards the dressing room, quickly covering herself with a robe before going back towards the redhead with an offering in her hand.

“You realise I’ve seen everything already?” Natalia asked amused at Maria’s antics.

“Put this on.” Maria says ignoring the redhead and passing one of her long coats to the woman standing by the door.

Natalia stares at the garment in Maria’s hands as if she were a nun being asked to wear a gimp suit.

“No.”

“What?” Maria asks, unsure if she heard the redhead correctly. “You don’t have to return it, you can keep it.” Maria says wondering if her animosity is due to her reluctance to see Maria again.

“I know exactly who I am, and I’m not going to apologise for it, why should I hide so that the stiffs in this hotel aren’t distressed by my presence? And if you’re ashamed about bringing me to this swanky hotel maybe you should have thought about that before you hired a hooker.” Natalia said coldly. 

“Well… I mean, at least take it for warmth though, you’re not exactly dressed for the weather.” Natalia smiles wryly at that. “And, I’ve paid you but maybe some cash for a taxi?” Maria continues, the almost unrecognisable sense of guilt that she may have hurt Natalia’s feelings making her unable to stop herself from babbling.

“I’m good thanks.” Natalia says with a glance back at the offending coat before leaving Maria’s hotel room.

The hotel room feels colder as soon as Natalia leaves and Maria has a low sense of unease as the door shuts that she puts down to her feelings of guilt at offending Natalia. Maria rubs her forehead, she doesn’t have time for this. 

Maria busies herself with getting ready for her trip to Hawaii, she leaves in ten hours and she is nowhere near ready for the amount of scrutiny the members of the board, or the managers and CEOs of the companies under the lead corporation she is director of will show her. Maria is still annoyed that she will have to spend time in what most people would consider a dream holiday destination with co-workers who will probably prevent her from doing her own work while trying to get her to be involved in some asinine team building events. She only hopes there’s somewhere in the resort Shield has booked for the attendees that she can actually get some work done.

Maria was in the middle of reading a long and very boring report when her phone vibrating broke her concentration. Maria looks up and sighs when she sees Fury’s number flashing up on her phone.

“Hill here.”

“Maria when do you leave?”

“Why, is there a problem? I can delay leaving for a few days, is it an issue with the new takeover? I told May to call me directly if-”

“There’s no problem, stop going immediately to the worst-case scenario. I gave you the job of heading to the convention in my place so you could relax a little for once.”

Maria scoffs at that. “Relax? They want a full overview of our numbers and projections for the next three quarters.”

“This isn’t just about the numbers Maria, this is one of the few chances everyone involved with Shield has to get together and get to know each other. You know how much smoother things run when we’re not just a faceless organisation telling them how to do their jobs. So take your girlfriend, what was her name, Bobbi? Take her and have some fun.”

“We broke up-”

“Well, take a friend. Trust me; you’re going to want someone to be able to pull you away from the hordes after a while.”

“Right. A friend.” Maria responded her voice sounding unsure even to her own ears.

“For God’s sake Hill, don’t tell me you’re such a lost cause that you can’t think of one person to take with you to this thing?” Fury said exasperated. “This is exactly why I’m sending you in my place; you need to learn how to take some downtime. This place won’t collapse without you here.”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re sending me. Nothing to do with you hating nearly everyone who’s RSVPd to this thing.” Maria grumbles half-heartedly. 

“Well you are my subordinate after all, what’s the point in having you if I can’t make you do the things I don’t want to?” Fury quipped before shouting something Maria couldn’t quite make out to someone on his end. “I have to go Hill, Banner has either had a breakthrough, or we need a new lab.”

“I’ll put our contractors on alert.” Maria teased to Fury’s unimpressed grumble.

Maria hangs up the phone and stares at her contact list, trying to think of someone who she wouldn’t mind taking to the convention who won’t either bore her to death or make it into more than it is. Unfortunately for Maria most of the people she classes as friends have jobs as demanding and important to them as hers is, and the rest of the people in her phone book are either exes who dumped her after she stood them up one too many times for a work issue or women she met through networking events she knows are only interested in her because of her paygrade. 

Surely it won’t be too hard to find a woman interested in being on her arm for a free trip to Hawaii? Although considering her luck with women she’d probably be better of paying for someone’s company Maria thought deprecatingly, thinking back to her ill-conceived night a few hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn’t painfully obvious I’m making up everything ‘business’ related, apologies if anything I say fills you with fury at my complete lack of knowledge on the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria finished off reading the report and one of the proposals for a new acquisition Fury had mentioned, which admittedly had taken up more time than she realised when Maria noticed that she now only had six hours to find someone ready and willing to spend a week with her. Picking up her phone with a sigh, hoping that the draw of Hawaii would soothe some of the injuries she had unknowingly inflicted on most of her ‘casual female friends’ as May had called them after she had had to run interference one too many times for Maria when a disgruntled ‘friend’ had thought they were more came looking for Maria at work.

After too long calling up old acquaintances and women she had forgotten hated her Maria was ready to give up and subject herself to whatever her co-workers and the heads of the other companies who believed that she worked for them rather than the other way around would make her take part in over the course of the week.

This was the reason Maria preferred business over her social life, in Maria’s work life everyone knew exactly what was expected of them, and had contracts drawn up to that effect. And if they repeatedly and wilfully misunderstood their contracts, well HR and occasionally security were there to take care of those individuals for her. 

Honestly at this rate the only way Maria could possibly find someone willing to be around her for a week, who wouldn’t get the wrong idea that Maria was more invested in their relationship than she actually was would be someone she would hire. Which was depressing in itself, although it wouldn’t be the first time Maria would pay for someone’s company Maria thought wryly, not even the first time this week. 

Maria’s mind went back to the redhead who had left her bed only hours before…

“No… it would never work.” Maria said to herself, staring absentmindedly at the now made bed. 

But Maria’s mind was already running through the pros and cons and the situation was coming out much more in favour of than she expected.

Maria called up Coulson before she could second think herself. ‘I can ask, it would make everything easier to have clear boundaries and knowing that there wouldn’t be any cause for arguments if I’m working late… the worst that could happen is she says no.’ Maria reasoned as she made her way down to the front of the hotel where Coulson was waiting in a slightly more discreet car than the limo.

If Coulson had any thoughts on Maria’s return to this destination he didn’t show them, Maria made a mental note to put in for a pay rise for the man. 

It was early but there were still a few of Natalia’s …Maria decided to think of them as colleagues, standing on the corner. However, Natalia wasn’t among them.

‘Shit. Of course she wouldn’t be here. She made ten grand in one night; she’s not going to be looking for anything else any time soon.’ Maria thought, the slight panic she felt at being here sober rising. Maria spots the blonde woman who approached her car the previous night and steels herself to talk to her.

“Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where Natalia is?”

“Natalia?” the blonde questions looking Maria up and down. “Hey, weren’t you the one here last night in a limo?”

“Yes. I didn’t get Natalia’s contact details and I wanted to… extend a business proposal to her.”

“No shit she didn’t give you her number. I’m not going to, Nat said you were on the up and up, but just because you didn’t mess her around and paid her one time doesn’t mean I’m gonna give you her address or anything.”

“I never said it did.” Maria holds her hands up in an attempt to appease the blonde. “Look, I’m sorry Miss… -what’s your name?” 

“Vivian.” The blonde said after scrutinising Maria for what felt like far too long.

“Vivian, hi, pleased to meet you; you see the thing is I have a… business event that I’ve been told I need to take someone to. And I was willing to pay Natalia to accompany me. Same rates as before.” 

“Well, booking for extended time doesn’t add up to just night rates, you get me?” Vivian says looking back over at the car Maria arrived in.

“Will you be taking a commission for booking her rates?” Maria asks her sarcastically. 

“Hell, I’m no pimp. And Natalia won’t appreciate the suggestion she has one, took her long enough to get out from that situation.”

“Look is there any way you can get a message to Natalia, or anywhere I can go that she might be?”

“I can do that.” Vivian replied “Why are you so set on Nat anyway, she knock your socks off so much no one else will ever measure up? She’s gonna be insufferable after this.”

Maria pauses at that, truthfully she hadn’t even considered hiring anyone else, but the thought of it now seems… wrong. Maria decides it’s because it would be more awkward to explain what she wants to someone she hasn’t met before now, and they’d be less likely to trust her, at least Natalia knows she’s not some serial killer. Well, she has a slightly better insight into Maria than someone new would have. Plus the redhead had… something about her, something that made Maria sure that she would be able to handle herself amongst all the pompous CEOs and too rich for their own good board members she will be forced to mingle with without an issue. But no matter how good a judge of character Maria thinks herself to be she knows she can’t actually be sure about any of that after just one meeting.

“Hey, you still with me hotshot?” Vivian calls interrupting Maria’s thoughts. “Nat might, _might _be at the Red Room.”__

__“The Red Room? Isn’t that the place the police are raiding every other day for-”_ _

__“Hey, you wanted Nat, if you can’t handle it there’s plenty of other fish in the sea.” Vivian winks at Maria and one of the other women behind her catcalls loudly causing the brunette to cringe._ _

__“No, no… thanks. Where is it?”_ _

__“Follow the sirens honey.” Vivian replies smirking._ _

__

__After Vivian was convinced to give her actual directions that the brunette passed on to Coulson Maria all too soon found herself outside the Red Room._ _

__“Would you like some company Ms Hill?” Coulson asked eyeing the dilapidated building apprehensively._ _

__“I appreciate your concern but I think if you accompany me inside HR would have way more rope than they would ever need to hang me, not to mention putting you in an extremely awkward position.” Maria replies glancing over at Coulson who’s still looking apprehensive about the whole situation. “Thanks though.”_ _

__Maria entered the building and after sidestepping two drunks arguing and attempting to fight but really just falling onto each other, a loud argument about who was the rightful owner of a now empty glass of alcohol and some sleazebag trying to hit on the entire group of women at a table simultaneously Maria finally saw Natalia. The redhead was sat in a booth as far away from the action the property was exposed to at this hour of the day as you could get. Maria was thankful that more people wouldn’t hear her offer to Natalia and that she wouldn’t be around later for when the building would start to heat up._ _

__“Nice place.” Maria said sitting down at Natalia’s table with a drink for herself and a refill for Natalia._ _

__The redhead looked up in surprise, worry passing over her face before she checked that Maria was alone and she slipped back into the sensual smirk Maria remembered all too well._ _

__“Should I be alarmed that you tracked me down or just flattered?” Natalia asked taking the offered drink from Maria._ _

__“Since I think flattery would be more likely to get you to agree to my proposal let’s go with that.”_ _

__“Proposal? And here we hardly know each other.” Natalia teased grinning at Maria._ _

__Maria rolled her eyes in response “Oh, I think we know each other well enough.”_ _

__“I’m never one to refuse a request to… get to know someone a little better.” Natalia leered, obviously checking Maria out as she looked the brunette up and down._ _

__“Well, that’s what I’m here about. Although it may be a little more unusual than you’re used to getting.”_ _

__“Go ahead,” Natalia challenges with a smirk, “surprise me.”_ _

__“Well I’m going to be going to a work conference, for seven days, and I have been informed I should take someone along. It’s in Hawaii.”_ _

__Maria watches Natalia’s face the redhead doesn’t show any sign of hearing Maria’s proposition and stays silent for long enough Maria worries that Natalia actually didn’t hear what Maria had said._ _

__“I didn’t realise conferences required escorts, I’ve been hanging out in the wrong area.” Natalia finally responds._ _

__“Well, it’s more a convention really, less formal. There are some… activities we may have to join in with, to show good will and all that.” Maria says hesitantly._ _

__“Are you more uncomfortable at the thought of team building exercises than picking up an escort and taking her to a week-long work event?” Natalia asked amused._ _

__

__

__Maria just shrugs noncommittally._ _

__“So, let me get this straight, you will be paying for me to go to Hawaii, where you will be working but also have to take part in some group events with your colleagues. For which I will also be paid for my time?” Maria nods “And I won’t be obligated to service anyone else?”_ _

__“What! No!” Maria exclaims, “In fact I’d say our contract would specifically prohibit that.”_ _

__

__

__Natalia smirks at that, “Jealous. Got it.”_ _

__“Not jealous.” Maria responds almost grumpily, “I just don’t think it would be very professional that’s all.”_ _

__“At the risk of shooting myself in the foot here, why do you need to hire someone for this? I would think you’d be able to find some friend who would jump at the chance to be your plus one. Or a girlfriend?”  
_ _

__

__

__Maria eyes Natalia “If I had a girlfriend why would we have ever met in the first place?”_ _

__“Shockingly enough the sort of clientele that usually frequents Hollywood boulevard don’t take too much stock in monogamy.”_ _

__“Ah. Well. I do.” Maria responds a little awkwardly to yet another smirk from Natalia.”_ _

__“So seriously, I’m your last hope? There’s no one else you would rather take?”_ _

__“No one else I _could _take. Not who wouldn’t drive me crazy or think that it’s more than it is anyway.” Maria admitted. “I need a buffer for the people I’ll be forced to interact with, and a lot of these things if I turn up alone that will just open up more questions about why and the state of my personal life that I am not willing to answer. It’ll be less stressful for someone who knows exactly what this is and can offer some relief-”___ _

____"Someone able to provide stress relief?” Natalia arches an eyebrow. “You can just say you want sex."_ _ _ _

____“I want a professional. Someone who won't be annoyed if I can’t pay them attention, or come back at 4am after working all night and want-”_ _ _ _

____"Relief?” Natalia interrupts smiling._ _ _ _

____“Not necessarily… I mean if you’re in the mood and- this isn’t coming across great, is it?” Maria asked slumping in her seat with a sigh._ _ _ _

____“In the mood? You know, I’m not sure you’re hiring the right person here.”_ _ _ _

____“I want you.” Maria responded. Natalia raised her eyebrow again and smirked at Maria who lost some of the cool she was so proud of in the boardrooms as she looked into Natalia’s eyes. “I mean, it will be easier, we’ve met before, we both know the parameters of the arrangement. I just think it’ll be easier.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I have been told I’m easy.” Natalia quipped._ _ _ _

____“So… you’ll do it?”_ _ _ _

____“Well we haven’t exactly discussed terms yet, maybe you can’t afford me.”_ _ _ _

____“It would be for a week.” Maria starts, back in her confident boardroom persona, negotiations are a much more familiar ground than talking about why she doesn’t have anyone able to accompany her for free. “You wouldn’t have to be with me constantly of course, there’s just some events you’d be required to attend.”_ _ _ _

____“That I can do.” Natalia replies confidently._ _ _ _

____“Another thing…” Maria started awkwardly._ _ _ _

____“Yes?” Natalia asked when it became clear that Maria wasn’t going to continue._ _ _ _

____“Your ahm, wardrobe, I don’t want to be indelicate but-”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry. I plan on including wardrobe expenses in my fee.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, that wasn’t what I-”_ _ _ _

____“Unless you’d rather I dress in my usual Hollywood boulevard attire?” Natalia asked innocently._ _ _ _

____“We’ll have some time when we get there for you to shop.” Maria replied resignedly._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason when I post into rich text format, which is how I always used to because otherwise I have to add back in paragraphs and italics and such all the punctuation now turns to gibberish? Anyone know why this might be or (please gods) a fix?


	4. Chapter 4

Maria is sat in her seat, an overpriced scotch in her hand as she stares out of the window, watching the clouds pass by underneath the plane.

“Maybe this is a bad idea.” Maria mutters grasping her head in her hands, ignoring the redhead sat beside her who looks at the brunette in contemplation for a few minutes. 

“Tell me something about yourself.” Natalia says out of the blue.

“What?” Maria asks, startled out of systematically going through every way having Natalia along could go terribly wrong in her head looks up at the redhead in confusion.

“I’m assuming you don’t want to tell everyone you’re hiring me?”

“No. God, no.” Maria rushed out, Natalia raised her eyebrows in response “I mean, not that… you know, it’s just I work with these people and it would just be-”

“Easier?” Natalia interrupted with a slight smile. 

“That does seem to be the word of choice today doesn’t it.” Maria agreed sinking further down into her chair.

“Hey, don’t sweat it, I’ve had a lot worse propositions than this one, believe me.”

“A lot less well paying too.” Maria commented dryly.

“You know the rule of supply and demand, you weren’t going to be able to find anyone else at such short notice, if anything you should be impressed I didn’t let you haggle me down.”

“For what it’s worth I would have paid double.”

“…Damn.” Natalia responds after a drawn-out pause. “Just what is it you do?”

“Don’t get me started.” Maria replies sighing, “some days it feels like everything. And then they expect me to be able to stop and be happy I’m forced to go on a vacation with these idiots who for the most part only serve to make my job harder.”

“Well, little miss Sunshine, I guess I can add workaholic and control freak to my file.” Maria looks over at Natalia in confusion and the redhead rolls her eyes before continuing. “To go back to my previous point, we might have to learn a few things about each other in order to sell this… relationship.”

“It’s not like anyone will ask if I’m paying you.” Maria points out.

“Still, you seem to be stuck in your own head at the minute, and we may as well get to know each other a little, at the very least it will make this week more bearable for the both of us.”

“Okay…” Maria agrees looking over at Natalia “What’s your real name?” 

“Don’t like Natalia? I’ll answer to anything as long as it’s not derogatory.” 

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Natalie?”

“Is that your real name?” 

“It is as much as Natalia is.” The redhead replied. Maria looked at her dejectedly and the redhead sighs, “You can call me Nat if Natalia isn’t working for you.”

“Well, technically you are working for me.” Maria quips.

Nat drops her eyes and stares out at the shadow the plane casts as it glides over the clouds “I know.” She replies quietly.

Maria is struck by the urge to apologise, but for what she’s not sure.

The rest of the flight passes awkwardly for Maria, Nat shakes herself out of whatever funk Maria had unknowingly pushed her into and the two exchange simple questions and answers, ‘first date’ stuff Nat had joked which had sent a strange twinge mixture of longing and misery within Maria that the brunette decided to supress with the help of a few more overpriced scotches.

When they finally land a car and driver is waiting for Maria and Nat to take them to their hotel. Once at their hotel, the same that everyone attending the convention is booked into Maria notes, annoyed that they won’t be able to drop their act while they’re here. Maria isn’t sure she can act as though she’s in a relationship with women she’s _actually _in a relationship with, let alone with someone she’s known for less than twenty-four hours.__

Maria looks over at the redhead who’s already making small talk with someone Maria vaguely recognises from finance, or legal, maybe they’re in one of the smaller companies Shield has taken control over. Maria internally berates herself that she never thought it necessary to take more notice of who she worked with. As far as she was concerned the people who did their jobs well were granted the gift of not having to be drawn into her circle of reprimands or constant supervision of their tasks. Maria had never felt like it would be a worthwhile use of her time to talk to anyone involved with Shield about anything other than work, the few people she was close to would likely be one of the first to agree that she wasn’t the most sociable of people. Maria sighs heavily, this is going to be a long week. 

Nat feels Maria’s gaze and looks up, winking at the brunette who quickly glances away, looking back at the now smirking concierge and wonders what she has gotten herself into.

Maria hurriedly finishes checking in and they are shown up to their suite.

“Wow. I thought your hotel back in LA was nice, but this is on another level.” Nat says as she takes in the room booked for Maria. “That view.” Nat breathes out as she walks out onto the balcony and leans over the barrier, soaking up the rays of the sun.

“It sure is something.” Maria says, half to herself, too lost watching Nat to take notice of the view behind her that has captured the redhead’s interest. 

Nat turns to look at Maria and smirks when she sees the brunette’s eyes on her. 

Maria moved some of the bags into the bedroom before bringing her laptop and a stack of files back out into the living area and sitting down at the desk.

“I have some work I need to do before I get too bogged down in whatever shitshow this will turn out to be.”

“Do you really have work you need to do or are you just incapable of relaxing and enjoying yourself?” Nat teased, moving over to where Maria was sat.

“I don’t think we know each other well enough for you to distinguish between the two.” Maria replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, I think I’m quickly getting there.” The redhead grinned leaning on the desk and slowly moving her hand towards Maria, causing the brunette to hold her breath but Nat just plucked at some imaginary lint on her collar before slowly curving her body away from Maria. “But I will definitely be putting in the time to figure that out.”

Maria cleared her throat and dragged her eyes away from the curves Nat was showing off, struggling to get her brain back in gear. “I’m sure you’ll be able to amuse yourself while I’m otherwise occupied. You mentioned something about wanting to go shopping?”

“Well in that case.” Nat grinned, “Work away.” 

Maria picked up her wallet and pulled out her credit cards and passed them to Nat, going back to laptop.

“What’s my limit?”

“Whatever the limit on the credit cards are.” Maria breaks her concentration away from her laptop and looks over at Nat after the redhead doesn’t reply. “What?”

“You’re just giving me your cards without any caveats?”

Maria shrugs, “Well, I wouldn’t be ecstatic if you maxed them out on… oh, I don’t know, Christmas decorations and Turkish delight, but I trust you not to be unnecessarily frivolous.” 

“Lingerie?” Nat shot back with a smirk.

Maria coughs, willing herself to stop picturing Nat in expensive lingerie, “If when you were arguing for a clothing allowance for this week lingerie was what was on your mind for some of these events then please, be my guest.”

“Maybe later, if you behave during these social events you’re so desperate not to attend alone.” Nat grins at Maria.

* * *

Maria quickly lost herself in her work and wasn’t sure how long Nat had been when she heard the door to the room open and the redhead entering.

“I expected you to have more bags.” Maria observes as Nat deposits her bags by the door and moves to sit on the sofa.

“Well, it wasn’t as fun as I thought it would be.”

“Why now?” Maria asks, her attention now completely diverted from her laptop to the redhead in front of her. Nat just shrugs in response “I would have thought spending someone else’s money would be great fun.” Maria teases, trying to prompt a reply from the redhead.

“Yeah, well. They were mean.”

“What?”

“Not, like awful.” Nat was quick to add, “Just. I don’t know…. I can deal with people’s attitudes and whatever opinions they have about me at home, but it’s been a while since I wasn’t ‘Natalia’. It was my own fault, I was stuck in the fantasy of being ‘Nat’ and I forgot it wasn’t real.”

“Well that’s unacceptable.” Maria said harshly standing up from the desk. 

Nat looked over at the brunette apprehensively. “I can go somewhere else tomorrow, I’ll find some other stores and fill out my wardrobe so I have things for your events.”

“No. we’re going back to where you were and we’re getting you whatever you wanted from those shops, hell, even things you don’t want.”

“Why would I buy things I don’t want?” Nat asked.

“I don’t know! I’m trying to be supportive here!” Maria replied looking confused with her own emotions.

Nat laughed and walked over to Maria, running her hand down the brunette’s arm and holding her hand “You are. But this isn’t necessary, really, I can-”

“Okay then.” Maria said decisively, “I’ll call the car.”

Nat still put up some resistance but Maria wouldn’t take no for an answer and they soon reached the area that their driver had told them held the most high-end stores and pulled up outside a large store. 

“Excuse me,” Maria asked of a well-dressed man standing behind a counter, “Could you inform me where the manager of this store is?”

“That would be me.”

“We are going to be spending some serious money in here.”

“That’s wonderful, if I may point you to one of our personal shoppers-” 

“I mean really serious. Obscene.”

“Well, get the girls out here! Willa, Greg, Eve, Yasmin, Zeb get out here!” The manager whirled around to Nat in a flurry of activity “Miss if you’d like to sit, can I get you anything- Willa, get this lovely lady a drink, is champagne good for you miss? If there’s anything else we can get you, anything at all- Greg, get her something!”

“What does she want?” Greg asked confused.

“I don’t know! Just get her whatever she wants!”

“Yes Mr Hollister!” 

“Now we have a superb selection in here, and let us know if there’s anything you like in a different colour, or a different cut, we can find practically anything for you and Zeb here is a whizz with the sewing needle if you want anything more unique, more personal, more you.” 

Greg nervously approached “Can I get you anything miss?” 

“No, I’m fine thanks.” Nat replied, her attention still mostly being held by the personal shoppers and assistants surrounding her holding up different clothes and accessories for her.

“Oh, anything you want, Greg will be happy to help, won’t you Greg.” The manager interrupted.

“Of course.”

“Well… there was this little takeaway place I saw on the drive up, I’m not sure where it is, it had a green sign and blue window frames, I would just love to try their sample menu.” Nat asked.

“Green sign and blue window frames… somewhere around here?” Greg asked doubtfully. 

“That won’t be a problem, will it?” Nat said sweetly.

“Of course it won’t! Will it Greg?” the manager said clapping his hand firmly on Greg’s shoulder and practically pushing the younger man out the door. “Go find that takeaway and don’t return without the items on the sample menu.”

“What takeaway was this?” Maria asks curiously. 

“I don’t know. But he was one of the people who were rude to me earlier.” Nat said lowly, grinning at the brunette.

“In that case I think I have something he can fetch me from my car at the airport.” Maria growled out.

“If your car is at the airport why did we get picked up by a driver?”

“Not this airport.”

“Ah.” Nat said breaking into a knowing smile and glancing at Maria. “You’re kind of a knight in shining armour type aren’t you?”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever accused me of that before.” Maria commented wryly.

“I told you I’d figure you out.” Nat replied grinning walking back over to where the large piles of clothes now lay with the assistants holding out a glass of champagne and plates of hors d’oeuvres. 

“Excuse me, is this going to be a profane amount of spending, or really offensive?” Maria looked at Mr Hollister who was now beside her and grinned.

“Really offensive.”

“Oh, I do like you.” The manager said to himself.

“But, if we’re going to do that we want some serious sucking up.”

“We can do that. You are in the right store for that.” He proudly proclaimed.

“Well then.” Maria said looking at him expectantly as she gestured for the manager to start.

“Oh yes. Well, ma’am if I may, I can tell that you are not only an imposing figure but also extremely striking and someone who knows what she wants and will stop at nothing until-”

“What are you doing?” Maria interrupts staring at the manager.

“…Sucking up?”

Maria stared at him disbelievingly “Her, not me.” 

“Oh, of course, of course, my apologies.” He almost bowed at Maria as he turned back to Nat, “Oh! That is to die for!”

“I’m not so sure…” Nat responded looking at the dress being held up to her.

“Well Eve, it’s hideous take it away!” He declared gesturing for the woman holding the offending item to leave. “Now, let’s see if we can’t find something a little more suitable for a Look at this face! Look at it! Can we not find _anything _in this store that could possibly match her beauty?”__

__The assistants gathered around looked at each other and a few held up the clothes they had already collected._ _

__“That wasn’t a rhetorical question ladies.” And with that the personal shoppers all scattered and Maria could see them frantically searching through the clothing rails and a few went into the back of the store and emerged quickly carrying piles of boxes and garment bags. “More champagne!”_ _

__Maria laughed and watched the madness unfold, usually Maria hated shopping, even when it was for herself she would rather buy whatever she needed online, or send out her own assistant. Whenever past girlfriends had dragged her to the shops with them she had despised every second but here, watching Nat clearly enjoy herself and seeing the redhead’s face with each new garment that she liked and realised she could have, right now there was nowhere else Maria would rather be._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, hearing other people actually like this weird little thing is making me write more frequent updates so. Bonus for everyone I guess?
> 
> I had to put the shopping bit in there, even though it’s not quite the same. Also as far as time zones go… yeah when did I say Maria’s flight was? And Hawaii a couple of hours behind… hell I don’t know, I’m keeping it vague for a reason. (The reason being my laziness to do research)


	5. Chapter 5

Maria wakes and for a moment she can’t place where she is, she was woken by a bright swathe of sunlight streaming in illuminating a strange room and an unfamiliar warmth against her side. Maria feels an unusual sense of contentment and for once isn’t desperate to leave her bed and start trying to fix whatever mess had occurred overnight at Shield. Maria shifts and her eyes sink closed again starting to drift off to sleep but she’s startled when the warmth recedes away leaving her side chilled. Maria turns and sees Nat withdrawing to the far side and Maria can’t quite place the longing that shoots through her.

“So, any plans for today?” Nat asks over the breakfast service.

Maria gestures to her laptop and Nat rolls her eyes. 

“Am I going to have to do anything to earn my keep today?”

Maria starts coughing and chokes on her coffee.

“Dirty mind.” Nat smirks, “But I meant any events or activities for your work conference.”

“There’s some evening thing later.” Maria says dismissively. 

“So, it’s my job to tear you away from your laptop and make sure you actually make it down?” Nat teases.

“Well I’m not sure how important it would be to attend-”

“Okay, I was joking but I will definitely be dragging you away from work later. You can’t miss the first event!” Nat protests.

“Hmm I think I can. Especially when Singapore is refusing to cooperate with the new regulations that were supposed to be already implemented and we’ll be under breach of contract if they don’t agree within-”

“If you’ve got me here to go to events with you we are going to these events.” Nat interrupts.

“But-”

“It’s not until later, you’ve got plenty of time to work.” Nat says smiling at Maria who glares at the redhead in response.

“Fine.” Maria says eventually after being unable to intimidate Nat into backing down. “Go out and enjoy yourself, this hotel has quite a few amenities if what my PA said to get me to come here is even half true, and the beach isn’t far away. If I’m going to be going to that unnecessary event later I need all the time I can get to try and fix this mess.”

“Leave you alone to work you mean?” Nat smirks at Maria who shrugs apologetically. 

“Self-confessed workaholic, remember?”

“If I remember correctly you didn’t confess to anything, I accused you and you couldn’t deny it.”

Nat doesn’t leave her alone though, a sudden knock on what Maria assumes is the door to the room has Maria looking up from her laptop only to find Nat leaning against the wall she had knocked her knuckles against looking amused.

“You’re back sooner than I expected.”

“Am I?” Nat asks raising an eyebrow, “What time is it Maria?”

“It’s only been a few hours…” Maria trails off as she glances at the clock on her phone. “Ah.”

“Ah.” Nat mimics going over to the hotel’s room service menu still on the dining table. “I knew you’d be too lost in your work to remember to take care of yourself.” 

“I’m not hungry.”

“Well I am, and you’re not going to make me eat alone are you? I know I’m your employee but there are some moral standards Maria.” Nat teases.

Nat picks something from the menu and calls out suggestions to Maria until the brunette surrenders and chooses a dish to appease Nat, the redhead only raises her eyebrow at Maria claiming it’s just for her benefit when she hears Maria’s stomach rumbling while they wait for the room service to arrive. 

After lunch Nat disappears again and Maria tries not to think about the redhead and what she might be up to while she picks up where she left off. But it’s not too long before Maria doesn’t have a reason to miss the redhead when she returns to change into the smallest bikini Maria has ever seen. Which may be part of the reason why Maria didn’t put up more of a fight when Nat convinced her that she needed to get a little sun and could easily continue taking calls and working out by the poolside.

Maria follows Nat down, watching the woman in front of her way more than she was looking where she was going, something that became apparent to Nat when Maria walked into two people and a column.

Maria set up on one of the loungers by the pool, still shaded by a parasol so she could see her screens better, much to Nat’s irritation. 

However the brunette quickly realised that this probably wasn’t the best idea and wasn’t something that she should have agreed to because the sight of Nat swimming laps up and down the pool, the sunlight highlighting the creamy smooth skin that Maria could vividly remember how it felt and tasted was not the ideal environment for conducting business calls. Multiple times the people on the other line had to ask Maria if she was still there, or even if she was listening. Maria covered as much as she could but her lack of attention was obvious and more than a few people suggested she delegate more of her tasks while she was away and clearly distracted.

* * *

A little while later Maria and Nat went back up to the room and while Nat started to get ready Maria sat back down at the desk she would have been at all day if it wasn’t for Nat and started checking her email.

Nat paused and looked at Maria who was decidedly not looking like she was ready to leave and socialise.

Maria met Nat’s gaze and quickly looked away, staring intently back at her phone and wishing she didn’t feel like Nat could convince her to do anything with a word.

Nat moved towards Maria as though she was stalking her prey, Maria gulped and started running through the phone numbers for the main international offices in an attempt to distract her brain from what Nat was doing and prevent herself from blushing or doing something else embarrassing.

Nat was now within a hairs breadth of Maria, the redhead stared appraisingly at Maria who couldn’t help but meet her gaze. Nat didn’t say anything just casually moved to sit on the desk in front of Maria pushing her laptop and papers to the side. Maria didn’t have anything to say in response, she barely registered her work documents being moved as Nat crossed her legs inches away and started tapping her foot, her stiletto heel beating out a rhythm on Maria’s chair.

“All your bosses and clients are going to be there right?”

“I’m the boss.” Maria responds a little grumpily.

“Right,” Nat chuckles at the brunette, “but they’ll be expecting you right? They want to see that their boss is actually human?”

“I could get so much work done while they’re not around to bother me.” Maria tries again.

“Nu uh.” Nat slides Maria’s laptop further away and closes it with a snap, pulling the shocked brunette to her feet. “You are putting on that gorgeous gown I saw when you unpacked and we are going to go show that the CEO-”

“Assistant director.” Maria interrupts.

“Assistant director of Shield isn’t just a number crunching machine, that she actually knows the people who work for her.”

“Except I don’t.” Maria responded dully, “I mean, I know a few of them. The ones who have written adequate reports I try and make a note of but I couldn’t tell the hotel staff from the employees in my own office.”

“Well luckily for you I took the time on the flight over here to look up just who would be at this little shindig.”

“How did you do that?” Maria asks impressed.

“This new invention called the internet. Social media is a wonderful thing Hill.”

In no time Maria was dressed and the two of them were in the elevator headed to the room where the opening event for Maria’s company was being held. 

“I’m sure they’d have a better time without me being there.” Maria grumbles half-heartedly to Nat. “No one wants their boss at the party.”

“From what I’ve read about Shield no one working there are exactly the kind to be spiking the punch bowl and photocopying body parts at office parties.”

“Clearly you haven’t met Barton.” 

Maria hesitates at the doorway, she can hear the murmuring of a dozen conversations happening at the same time and the tinkling of glasses but Nat gives her a look that has her meekly pushing open the door and holding it for the redhead.

Once inside Maria tries to steer Nat to a quiet part of the room, hoping to be able to get away relatively unscathed from this social event, Nat snags two champagne glasses from a passing waiter and offers one to Maria. 

“I’m going to need something a bit stronger than champagne if I’m going to make it through this.”

Nat draws the eye of one of the wait staff and orders a drink for Maria.

“Ms Hill! I wasn’t sure you’d be here!” An excited voice had Nat and Maria turning round to face a man she vaguely remembered seeing before, although Maria wasn’t even sure if he worked in the same building as she did. 

“Well Shield were insistent.” Maria replied.

The man chuckled at that and bobbed his head excitedly. “Quite, quite. Listen, Maria, while I’ve got you here can I ask you-”

Maria groaned internally as she zoned out of what the mystery man was saying, this was another reason why she didn’t like socialising with people outside of working hours, or inside them for that matter. Everyone was always eager to share their ideas or air any issues they had in a situation they thought would have Maria be more inclined to hear them out, when in reality she employed people to keep anything that didn’t have to be dealt with by her directly away from her in order not to waste her time.

“Sorry, I’m being rude.” Maria interrupted after the waiter from before returned with a scotch for Maria and Nat pinched her on her arm to get her attention. “Allow me to introduce you to my… date, Nat.”

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Nat said quickly, smiling at the man and causing him to lose his train of thought. 

Maria couldn’t blame him really, she’d been on the receiving end of that smile a few times and she hadn’t fared any better.

“So Frank, how are Mabel and Geoffrey?” The man Maria was mentally committing to memory as Frank looked at Nat with surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry, I feel like I already know you with everything Maria says.”

Frank looks between Maria and Nat practically bouncing with excitement, “Well, they’re just great!”

“Maria was just telling me about your newest addition, how is she settling in?” 

“Yes, we’re having a few issues getting her to stick to a routine but she is a joy.” Frank said, completely forgetting about whatever work-related query he had for which Maria mentally praised Nat.

“I bet you’re not getting much sleep with them now.”

“It has gone down dramatically.” Frank agrees chuckling. “Of course, the elder ones are around to play with her, which does make everything easier.”

“What grade are they in now?” Maria asked attempting to keep up with the conversation.

Frank looked at Maria quizzically and Nat leaned further into her, laughing lightly. “You’re have such a strange sense of humour Maria. Frank’s dogs are clever but I think school is pushing it a bit.”

“Ha yes, good one Ms Hill, they’re good but not that good.” Frank laughs weakly before turning to Nat and making his excuse to leave.

“Well he won’t want to talk to me any time soon.” Maria grumbled as she watched Frank move away and integrate himself in another conversation.

“Which you’re sad about… why?”

“…Good point. Thanks.” Maria smiles and leans in to kiss Nat on the cheek.

The redhead turns her face and pouts when Maria still goes for her cheek, causing Maria to chuckle.

“Come on, let’s try and hide out by the bar with the other misanthropes.”

Unfortunately for Maria they were headed off by two other people before they could make it to the bar.

“Ms Hill, we don’t often get the pleasure of your company at these kinds of events-”

“And who’s your lovely guest?” The elderly man interrupted eyeing Nat with interest. 

“This is Nat-”

“Evening, I’m Admiral Fallon but you can call me Basil.” Basil grinned up and held out his hand to Nat leaning down to kiss it instead of shaking it like Maria had assumed he would.

“Charmed.” Nat replied with a raise of her eyebrow at Maria. 

“She’s my date.” Maria added, glaring at the hand still gripping Nat’s hand.

“Aren’t you a delectable little morsel.”

“Excuse me.” Maria cuts in angrily, loud enough that several people’s conversations quiet around them. “That’s not appropriate and frankly I’m disgusted that someone employed with Shield would use that kind of language.”

“I meant it as a compliment.” Basil say’s dropping Nat’s hand.

“No matter how you meant it it’s still wildly inappropriate and I will be taking this up with your superior on Monday. Basil opens and shuts his mouth not knowing what to say. “And I think a few courses on sexual harassment would be necessary if you are to continue working at Shield.”

“I don’t need to go on any course, I’m from a different time is all.” Basil blusters.

His friend puts a hand on his arm effectively shutting him up. “I think we should go.”

“I think that’s best.” Maria agrees, and the two turn to leave. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Basil and turned back around and looked at Maria confused.

“Apologise.” Maria growled out.

“Really now, I don’t think-” Basil was once again silenced by his friend.

“We’re both very sorry, we didn’t mean to cause any offence.”

“Seems it’s a little too late to let him speak for you now.” Maria said wryly staring at Basil who had yet to apologise.

“My apologies young lady, I didn’t mean for my comment to be taken the way it apparently was.”

Maria rolled her eyes and Basil’s colleague took that as a cue to get him out from Maria’s immediate vicinity. 

Maria downed the rest of her drink and glared at the waiter until he brought her a refill.

Eventually Maria’s mood settled and she and Nat were joined by a few other people and after introductions conversation kept to generalities that Maria could keep up with and fake without too much trouble. Maria was very aware of Nat on her arm, she was almost positive the redhead was intentionally brushing against her every time she picked up a hors d’oeuvres from the trays circulating the room.

After a while the group changed and drifted off and a blonde woman nervously approached the two. 

“Can I just say how thankful I am that I was given the opportunity to come here, my friends couldn’t believe it when I said our work conference was at Hawaii! They were all so jealous.”

“Well we wanted to reward you for your work.” Maria said awkwardly before looking hopefully at Nat who raised her eyebrow and hid a grin in response.

“Allow me to introduce you to my date, this is Nat-”

“Hi, you must be Philippa.” Nat cut in, hearing a sigh of relief from Maria as she mentioned the woman’s name.

“Yes, lovely to meet you Nat. And Maria, I’m so excited to be working on the X-project with you when that kicks off next month, I’ve been talking to Trevor and Gillian about it and we have been working on some ideas to-”

“You’re not another one always preoccupied with work I hope.” Nat interrupts with a fake groan and an easy smile. “It’s bad enough trying to get this one to stop working, I feel sorry for your partner if you’re the same. I honestly don’t know where Shield find you all.” 

Philippa laughs, “Well there are a few… spirited discussions about leaving work at work and making family time.”

“Well, as I keep telling Maria it’s important to make time for yourself and your family.” Nat looks pointedly at Maria who rolls her eyes in return, much to Philippa’s amusement.

“You two sound like me and my wife.” 

“Someone needs to keep you two workaholics in line. And little Fiona and Felix, I’m sure they do the same?”

“Oh, yes! I didn’t realise you remembered.” Philippa said looking up at Maria with a bright smile.

“Okay, so this time she is talking about children, right?” Maria whispers to Nat while Philippa is busy asking a waiter what are in the dishes on his tray.

Nat chuckles softly and nods leading another line of conversation with Philippa about her marathon running training that Maria was able to contribute to more than discussions about children. 

A few more people drifted over to their group and joined in the conversation and Maria let out a sigh of relief.

“You realise the next time I see these people they’re going to be extremely upset that I have mysteriously forgotten everything about them.” Maria says lowly into Nat’s ear.

“Guess you’ll have to make sure I’m around to help you out for all your work Christmas parties and picnics.” Nat replied grinning.

“Guess so.” Maria smiled back at Nat and for a moment couldn’t remember quite why she had been so against coming here tonight. “Can I get you a refill?” Maria asked, noticing Nat’s empty glass.

“One of the waiters will be around with some more glasses soon enough.” Nat said glancing around.

“I think the champagne may have finally run out.” 

“What kind of company are you running Hill?” Nat asks mock scandalised.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the bar will still have something drinkable.” Maria replies moving towards the bar.

While waiting to be served Maria feels pressure of a hand against her back and tenses before turning round to see someone that she actually recognises, but not for positive reasons.

“Matt.” Maria says tersely before turning away in an attempt to get the attention of the bar staff. And to hopefully cut off any conversation before it starts.

“Maria. Me and the guys had a little bet about whether or not you’d actually make it here or send some excuse about being buried in a mountain of paperwork.” Matt smirked.

Maria moves to the side and Matt’s hand slides from her back.

“Well I made it.”

“This is excellent, now you can show me just how grateful you are for me smoothing over that little snafu in Bucharest between your researchers and those silly little Romanian laws. It pays to have me as a friend, I am on very good terms with the president of Romania as you found out during that debacle.” 

“Shield are very appreciative.”

“Exactly how appreciative? You know I was thinking about setting up a meeting between my friends and your boffins working on that renewable energy project, they’re still looking for funding, aren’t they?”

“You know as well as I do that the scientists always need funding.”

“Maybe we can get together during this week and work something out? I do have some extremely rich friends.” Matt winked and moved closer to Maria who clenched her jaw in an attempt not to reply with what she wanted to say and moved away to create a little more space between them and felt a familiar presence at her shoulder.

Maria saw Nat just before she brushed her fingers reassuringly against Maria’s hand, handing the brunette a scotch and the redhead brought herself into the conversation.

“How’s your marriage going? Still relatively new isn’t it?” 

“Errr.” Matt floundered.

“Remind me, is this the third or fourth? I know Fiona was furious about the settlement.” 

“I was entitled to half, that’s what marriage means.” He responded blustering. 

“Of course, there was no prenup against infidelity on _your _side if I recall.”__

“Right well.” He makes a swift exit and Maria turns to Nat with awe. 

__

_“ _How _did you know that?”___

___“Like I said, people put far too much information on social media these days, and it wasn’t too hard to read between the lines. He should really be more careful, anyone could be looking.” Nat replies casually._ _ _

___“I think you’re my hero.” Maria replies watching the man as he swiftly exited the room. “He’s well known for being a disgusting leech but he has the ear of a lot of our investors, and introduced a few of them to the company so I could never get rid of him like I wanted to.”_ _ _

___“You mean how you got rid of that guy in the bar?”_ _ _

___“That was different.”_ _ _

___“How so?”_ _ _

___“Because he had no right to say what he did.”_ _ _

___“I guess you never get rid of the assholes no matter what job you’re in.”_ _ _

___Maria nods and turns back to Nat smiling “Drink? I feel like we both deserve it.”_ _ _

___The two move over to the bar and Maria isn’t sure whether it’s because it’s later and everyone is on their way to being drunk, or at the very least tipsy but she doesn’t find anyone or anything able to distract her from Nat again._ _ _

* * *

___“Well that went okay.” Nat said as the two finally entered their suite._ _ _

___“That was the best it’s ever been. My god, I should keep you around for every social interaction I need to go to.”_ _ _

___“Well, I’m only contracted for this week.” Nat quipped as she flopped onto the sofa and let out a sigh._ _ _

___“Seriously, I owe you.” Maria moves over to Nat and starts taking off her heels. “How can you walk in those things?” Maria asks rubbing Nat’s feet._ _ _

___Nat moans and Maria moves her touch higher up Nat’s legs._ _ _

___Nat shifts on the sofa turning round to face Maria whose hands brush up the length of Nat’s body before getting tangled in her red locks and moving in to kiss her._ _ _

___Maria shifts the two of them to lie on the sofa and deepens the kiss, her hands running over every part of Nat that she can reach. A moan reverberates between them and Nat jolts as Maria’s hands run up her legs and caress her body._ _ _

___Nat dislodges Maria who looks at the redhead in confusion until Nat strips her dress off and steps closer to Maria, pulling the brunette to her feet and helping her divest off her outfit in record time._ _ _

___Maria gazes at Nat for a moment, drinking her in before moving in to meet her in another demanding kiss. Nat breaks the kiss and offers Maria one of her sultry smiles that makes Maria’s stomach flip before leading the brunette to the bedroom._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took a little longer than expected as the chapter just kept growing


	6. Chapter 6

Maria is still in that place somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, she can feel the warmth of the sun’s rays breaking in through the windows and the faint sounds of seabirds outside, but for the first time in a while Maria is content to laze in bed instead of waking and rushing straight to work. Maria stretches out in the bed, searching for the warmth she knows must be there but all she finds are cold sheets. The confusion breaks through into her awareness and she wakes up fully, the first thing Maria does is look over to the side of the bed that Nat collapsed in last night after the two had fully exhausted themselves and is dismayed to find it empty.

Maria gets up and looks around the suite hoping to find the redhead lounging somewhere or perhaps eating breakfast at the dining table but she is nowhere to be found.

Maria stops cold, her stomach twisting as the alarm hits her. Maybe she had overstepped some boundary last night, or maybe Nat realised she was too much hassle to put up with, even with the substantial compensation Maria had offered.

Maria was in the middle of hurriedly getting dressed while calling down to the hotel’s reception to see if they had organised any other rooms or transport for Nat when the sound of the door opening and shutting has Maria rushing out of the bedroom. The brunette nearly falls into the doorframe as she doesn’t stop trying to pull on her pants in her rush to get to the door.

A low laugh stops Maria in her tracks. Nat is standing in the doorway, wearing a bikini underneath a slightly dampened shirt and sarong drops of water still clinging to the redhead as she towels off her hair. 

Maria is struck with relief at seeing the redhead but falters, unused to feeling anything like that about a person and not liking that the absence of Nat has the power to make her feel anxiety.

“Some crisis at work?”

“What?” Maria asks baffled, her brain for once not on work and confused as to why the redhead would ask her that.

“You looked like you were in a hurry. In my admittedly limited experience with you that usually means something work related.” Nat teased smiling at the brunette.

“No, I wasn’t. I mean, there’s no crisis.

“Ah, just in a rush to check whether someone had made a mistake only Maria Hill could fix then?” The redhead grinned knowingly.

“What time did you get up?” Maria asks ignoring Nat’s question.

“Not sure really.” Nat turns away from Maria, the teasing air from earlier suddenly gone. “I just needed to get out and do something.”

“Must have been early.” Maria prompts, unwilling to let it lie despite Nat’s clear aversion of the topic.

“It probably was. I didn’t realise I needed to check in with you whenever I left your sight.” Nat snaps.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean Maria.” Nat asks harshly, turning to stare down Maria. 

Maria pauses, she’s not sure she even knows what she means. Not enough to explain it to someone else. Maria knows she’s not willing to examine why she felt panicked when she woke and Nat wasn’t still there beside her. 

Nat stares expectantly at Maria as the silence stretches out between them.

“Listen, Nat, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Nat loses some of the fight in her eyes but the redhead still stares at Maria evaluating the brunette’s words before she relaxes and nods at Maria. “Okay. Fine. It’s still early, let’s start the day again.”

Maria quickly nods in agreement. 

“Have you already eaten?” Maria asks hesitantly.

“No, I… I left as soon as I woke up.” 

Maria feels a sting at that comment but tries to ignore it in favour of keeping the fragile peace that has formed. “So… breakfast?” Maria smiles tightly at Nat.

The redhead nods her agreement and the two sit in awkward silence while they wait for their breakfast to arrive.

“I was talking to a few of your co-workers about the plan for today.” Nat says once room service delivers their food and the two had spent a few minutes carefully not saying anything that could cause another disagreement.

“Oh?” 

“Do you even know what they have planned?” Nat asks raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

“I was given a leaflet…” 

“Which you didn’t have time to read with all your business emergencies I’m guessing.” Nat replies shaking her head at Maria. “I suppose you’ve got time for some work before we have to go.”

“Go where?”

“You’ll see.” Nat responds grinning.

“Nat!”

Sometime later Maria follows Nat down to the lobby where a large group of people she recognises from the party last night are waiting. They gradually get picked up by a convoy of off-roading vehicles. Nat had managed to cut off everyone before they had mentioned what the activity was in Maria’s earshot and the redhead had wrangled them both a car to themselves so as Maria was bumped around in the back of the pick-up she still had no idea what they had planned for her. For all she knew this could be an elaborate plan by her employees to take her out to the middle of nowhere and shoot her.

Eventually they arrived at their destination, a secluded area in the woods with a few small buildings giving out equipment to the others already there and past the barrier Maria could see some wooden structures poking out from the cover of the trees.

Nat eagerly pulled Maria from the car and led her over to the closest building where they were given a paintball rifle each and a supply of paintballs.

“I expected you to be more surprised.” Nat said looking at Maria with suspicion. “Are you sure you didn’t know about this.”

“I didn’t. Although strangely enough I did consider this. Only without the paint guns.”

“You have some weird ideas about what Shield thinks is appropriate for bonding exercises Hill.”

Maria picks up a paintball gun and checked the pressure on the paintball gun before filling the loader with paintballs.

Maria looks up to see Nat staring back at her a strange look on her face.

“What?”

“…Nothing. I’m just adjusting my entire world view.”

“I’m more capable than you think.”

“And here I thought I’d be the one protecting you during this.”

“Have you done this before?” Maria asks curiously. 

“You could say that.” Nat replies grabbing her own paintball rifle and testing the weight of it before filling the loader with paintballs.

“The mission is simple.” An employee of the paintball range announces once everyone has been kitted out with paintball guns and goggles. “Everyone with a red gun you’re Red team. Everyone with a blue gun, you guessed it; Blue team. If a paintball breaks on you, you’re out. Be honest about it and don’t shoot anyone once you’re out.”

“That’s lucky.” Nat said nodding at Maria’s blue coloured gun which mirrored Nat’s.

“I guess it is lucky that I won’t have to watch out for your suspiciously vaguely defined skills out there.” Maria teased the redhead.

“Blue team!” Another employee kitted out in the paintball gear waves over Maria and Nat along with the half of the Shield employees who were also given blue guns. “Right guys, both teams have a flag hidden somewhere in the woods, I can point you in the direction of your flag but you’ll have to find the Red team’s flag on your own. There are a few markers to help you know you’re going in the right direction.”

“What are the markers?” One of the team asks.

“You’ll know them when you see them.” The paintball employee responded helpfully. “Okay who wants to head to your own flag? It involves slightly less walking through the woods.” 

A half dozen or so of the Blue team murmured their assent and the paintball employee pointed them in the direction of their flag.

Maria looked appraisingly at Nat who was smirking back at Maria, waiting for the brunette to make a decision. 

“Want to go… steal a flag?” Maria asks slightly dubiously.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Nat grins in response.

Maria looked up to see the Red team scattering into the woods on the other side of the clearing from them and turns back to follow the rest of the Blue team into the woods.

“You sure you’re up to this?” Nat teases Maria after they had naturally found themselves separating from the rest of the Blue team. “Traipsing through woods is hardly something a life of sitting behind the desk will set you up for.”

“I think you know not to underestimate my stamina by now.” 

Nat’s laugh cut through the sound of their footsteps on the forest floor and distant sounds of birds and Maria suddenly felt lighter than she had in a long time.

They walked in companionable silence until Nat stopped, pulling Maria up beside her.

“What?” Maria asked looking round for a reason why Nat had stopped.

“Think that’s one of those markers they were annoyingly ambiguous about?”

Nat pointed to a red splodge of paint on a board half obscured by the trailing foliage.

Maria scanned their surroundings intently before noticing another similar mark this time on a distant tree trunk. “Well we don’t have anything else to go on. May as well see where they lead.”

After a while of following the red marks through the forest Maria spots a red paintball gun leaning against a tree while the owner is sat stretched out in a patch of sun and casually raises her paintball gun before shooting him in the middle of the chest.

“Hardly sporting.” Nat comments before quickly firing off two shots at the Red team members that came to investigate their teammate’s shout who now found themselves covered in paint.

Maria raises her eyebrows at Nat’s marksmanship skills while the redhead pulls Maria away from the scene of their attack. 

“We don’t know how many of them are around here.” Nat whispered, her body pressed against Maria’s as the redhead pushed Maria down into the undergrowth hiding the both of them from the opposition.

Maria just stared at Nat, close enough to count every fleck in her green eyes and unable to look away. Nat glanced down at Maria and seemed to be struck by the same realisation that made Maria’s heart race until the sound of paintballs hitting trees and people broke the mood and caused the redhead to grin and jump up from Maria, dodging the incoming paintballs from the Red team as she sprinted through the trees.

Maria shook herself and braced to run after Nat, hoping to evade the paintball attack. But when Maria started into action she realised the Red team had stopped firing, or at least had stopped firing with any degree of accuracy as they were now either hiding behind trees and low wooden structures providing cover, or grumbling to themselves as they tried to wipe paint from their bodies.

Nat was shooting at the Red team, providing cover as Maria rushed over to the redhead then followed her through the trees, unable to help the smile spreading on her face as the two of them moved in sync.

Maria fired paintballs at three of the Red team who were trying to block their path, a fourth Maria had missed cursed as paint from Nat’s gun splattered her clothes and she dropped her gun.

The two stopped to catch their breath, half crouched between a large rock and one of the wooden barriers the paintball team had set up for cover.

“That tall hut must be their flag base.” Maria gestured to the towering wooden structure that the two could make out between the trees.

“Quite a few Red team between us and them.” Nat responded thoughtfully. 

Maria scanned the area trying to find the best route to the flag base and noticed several of the Red team trying to sneak towards them. “We need to move, they’re trying to box us in.”

Nat nods in agreement and points at what looks like a small lean-to set halfway up a hill. The two of them burst from their hiding spot shooting at any of the Red team unlucky enough to be in their path. Maria keeps an eye on Nat as the redhead weaves towards the hill and a few Red team who had hoped to take Nat down found themselves suddenly covered in paint courtesy of Maria.

“Thanks.” Nat says breathlessly as the two made it into the small lean-to made from corrugated sheets of metal splattered in what looks like a years’ worth of paintball paint.

“Don’t mention it.” Maria says looking back down the hill, checking none of the Red team had followed them.

“Quite a good view.” Nat said leaning into Maria’s space as she looked at the surroundings.

“We were right about that being their flag base.” 

“Always so goal orientated.” Nat sighs.

“What?” Maria glances at the redhead who is smirking knowingly at the brunette.

Maria has the time to consider the many other things they could be doing while shielded from the rival teams attack when three other Shield employees burst into their hideout. 

Nat and Maria swing their guns at them in unison as the first through the door holds up his hands.

“Don’t shoot!”

“Yeah, we’re on the same team.” A female voice adds. “We saw how you two took out that group of Reds and thought we’d come and help you carry out whatever plan you had.”

“And you know, make sure we’re not shot like fish in a barrel out there by hanging out with the only two people who look like they can actually handle themselves out here.”

The other two glared at who had just spoken and one nudged him.

“You guys think you can help?” Nat asks sceptically.

“Yeah. Or I’ll try at least. I’m Ryan, this is Daisy and Logan.” The more honest of the group said.

Logan lowers his hands that he still had raised from when he entered the shack and grins at Nat.

Maria glowers at him but he doesn’t notice.

“So, what’s the plan guys?” Ryan asks excitedly.

Maria looks at Nat who grins a little evilly at the brunette before turning back to the others. 

Maria tries to ignore the feelings that smile concocts, tries to forget what happened the last time she saw that look and stifles a shudder.

“How do you guys feel about going down in a blaze of glory?”

Daisy and Logan exchange worried glances with each other. “Errr…”

* * *

Maria can hear the shouts and curses from Daisy, Ryan and Logan as the three charge straight down the hill and into the Red team’s camp firing paintballs wildly.

Meanwhile Maria exchanges nods with Nat and the two silently creep towards the Red team’s camp from where they had hidden themselves covering the unsuspecting Red team in paint as they moved towards their flag.

With the others providing a very noisy and enthusiastic distraction Maria manages to grab the flag Maria turns to face Nat who’s still firing off paintballs at the Red team. Nat catches her eye and Maria feels herself pulled towards the redhead, if it wasn’t for Daisy and Ryan jumping on them, covering the two of them in the paint that was marking their clothes Maria would have forgotten all about the paintballing activity and the surrounding Shield employees.

“Congrats Maria, I didn’t realise you had those sorts of skills.” Someone Maria vaguely recognised from her office building -although there he is decidedly less covered in multicoloured paint splatters said as she and Maria walked back to the camp where they had prepared food for the Shield employees.

“Well done.” Ben from HR said begrudgingly. “I suppose you can’t just be a business drone, you’ve got to have some other skills. You had a few lucky shots in there. And two of our team just hid out by the tree hideaway.”

“Any time you want a rematch just let us know.” Nat said with a raised eyebrow. “I’m sure Maria and I will be able to give you a few pointers when we kick your ass again.”

They moved through the crowd of people talking about the paintballing exercise, Maria attempted to field the questions and compliments with as little encouragement as she could while Nat was once again the social one of the duo, remembering people’s names and covering for Maria’s obvious discomfort at the conversations. 

Maria eventually managed to find a space near the edge of the camp where there weren’t many people.

“You think you can keep these seats secure if I go and gather us some food?” Nat grinned at Maria who rolled her eyes in answer and sat down on one of the seats.

Maria watched the redhead move through the crowd of sweaty and dirty Shield employees, engaging a few of them in conversation as she made her way towards the tables laden with food. She was so caught up in watching Nat that she didn’t notice someone approach her and take one of the seats she was meant to be keeping for her and Nat.

“You’ve got to be paying her right?”

Maria freezes at the comment, her gaze still fixed on Nat as she tries to think of exactly what he could know, and how she could get out of this.

“How else would someone like that put up with your crap, eh?” The man Maria recognised from the earlier paintball fight continued, not noticing the effect his words had had on Maria.

Maria chances a look at Ryan who doesn’t look as calculating as Maria expected and instead of a smug expression is staring at Nat with something like admiration on his face.

Maria clenches her fists and tries to breathe out normally, he was only joking no one here knows anything.

Nat glances her way and meets Maria’s gaze, her own expression merging into worry as she raises an eyebrow at the brunette in a gesture Maria knows is her asking if Maria is okay. Maria nods her head and goes to sit down, ignoring Ryan as she waits for Nat to return with the food.

Maria thinks about how Nat and herself are already at the point when they can have a conversation from across the room without words. And tries not to think about how easily this nearly all came crashing down, all the while watching the redhead who keeps glancing back at Maria, clearly not convinced with the brunette’s claim that she was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken longer than I wanted because once again the chapter kept growing. Some more of Nat -and this time Maria using some of their non AU skills. With no explanation!


	7. Chapter 7

Nat had dragged Maria to another employee meet-up. In hindsight Maria should have expected this when the redhead had asked Maria if her work on the laptop saved automatically and had wanted to ‘take a short walk, just to the bar’ to stretch both of their legs and to clear the brunette’s head from a rather infuriating conference call.

Once at the gathering of Shield employees at one of the larger bars the hotel had to offer Maria had to admit it wasn’t actually that bad -but only to herself, the redhead wasn’t going to get off that easily. Although considering the smirks and teasing touches Nat was carrying out she probably realised Maria wasn’t as annoyed with her at being dragged away from their room as Maria had been trying to make out.

Although Maria knew that without Nat this would have been pure torture for her, as well as still helping Maria out with the names of people she still didn’t know and moving the conversations away from business after their performance during the paintballing activity Maria was treated with much less caution and guarded animosity from the staff members who during a usual workday would have no reason to ever seek out director Hill. 

While this event wasn’t as bad as Maria was expecting Maria was still separated from Nat and detained on her way back from the bar by a group of investors who quickly gathered around the brunette and started questioning her about a forthcoming project for Shield. 

Nat had watched it all happen with open amusement, Maria had been encircled by the investors and they inadvertently widened the space between the two women. As the gap between the brunette and the redhead widened Nat had looked as though she was about to extricate Maria, or at least provide a buffer between her and the group, much as Nat had done for most of the week. But then Nat had swiftly been drawn into a conversation with a group of Shield employees and Maria was left to fend for herself. 

After what seemed like to Maria an impossibly long time Maria looked over at Nat and the brunette did her best to silently plead for her rescue from the group gathered around her but the redhead just grinned and gestured to the group of excited Shield employees she was deep in conversation with.

Amidst Maria trying to field the irate investors queries she spotted Nat making her apologies to the group she was talking with and moving back over to Maria, but just before Nat could help Maria out of her predicament Maria’s view of the redhead was blocked by a dark-haired broad-shouldered man. 

Maria could just make out the conversation between Nat and the dark-haired man but she didn’t start listening until she noticed Nat’s face turn ashen.

"I thought it was you." The man said, he had moved to the side now and Maria could see him leering at Natasha.

"I'm sorry?" Natasha replied stiffly, raising an eyebrow and glancing over at the man who was encroaching into her personal space. 

"Nat, right?" He continued undeterred by Nat’s clear aversion of the conversation "You scrub up well, but I knew it was you. You must be doing okay for yourself to be here."

Maria managed to extricate herself from the investors and moved over to Nat, deliberately placing herself between Nat and the dark-haired man.

“Oh, she’s here with you? I guess that explains it, although I didn’t realise this was that kind of event. If I’d known I would have brought someone too and we could have had a real party.”

“I’m sorry I don’t think we’ve met.” Maria replied coldly, ignoring his previous comments.

“Maybe not, but everyone knows who you are assistant director Hill.” The man paused clearly waiting for some reaction from Maria but Maria had had many years of perfecting a poker face and she didn’t show any emotion at being recognised. “I’m Lee King.”

“My apologies Liam but we really have to be going.” Maria tried to usher Nat away from Lee but the only way away from him was to move past him and he was currently putting his broad frame to use and the two were unable to move past him. 

“Maria wait,” Nat said softly to the brunette as Maria placed her hand on the redhead’s back and tried once to move away from the conversation.

“Who would have thought we’d have the same taste in women.” Lee said winking at Maria.

“This really isn’t the time or the place.” Maria said coldly.

“I suppose not.” Lee said thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance, if you’re offering to move this somewhere more private.” He said softly, his eyes tracking Nat’s body as his hand grazed the redhead’s side.

Nat recoils from his touch and Maria sees red.

Maria grabs the hand that touched Nat and gripped it tightly. Lee tried to pull his hand back from Maria’s grasp but Maria held on, glaring at him.

“How exactly do you work for Shield?” Maria utters coldly.

“Why?” Lee replies shortly, trying to make it seem like he was still comfortable with the situation but he hadn’t stopped trying to pull his hand away from Maria’s grip. “Hoping to fire me for knowing about you two? Not sure how HR would take that.”

“There are plenty of other things I could do to you far worse than merely _firing _you.” Maria bites out.__

“Don’t worry. I won’t say anything about your _arrangement_.” Lee said smirking. “Not if I can have a discount on our next session to sweeten the deal.”

__

___Maria doesn’t really realise what’s happening until she notices Lee on the floor clutching his nose and her right hand is stinging._ _ _

___Maria didn’t notice the noise from conversations being held around her until they suddenly all stopped. Maria looked up from Lee’s prone body and sees everyone from Shield who had come to the mixer at the bar looking at her with either shock or confusion on their faces._ _ _

___Two hotel staff quickly rush over and check over Lee who was still lying on the floor. Maria waits for the inevitable questions to come, asking her to explain why she hit him but no one speaks._ _ _

___The party atmosphere is clearly broken and most people are scattering, either leaving to go to their rooms or moving to other areas of the hotel, probably to talk about what happened and speculate as to what was the reason Maria thought dully._ _ _

___Maria found herself being pulled away by Nat into a corridor marked ‘staff only’. Maria had no idea which direction to go in along the unknown corridor to get back to their suite but Nat clearly knew as she strode away angrily._ _ _

___“I can’t believe you did that.” Nat says lowly._ _ _

___“What was I meant to do?” Maria asks frustrated, “let him insult you?”_ _ _

___“Everything he said was true.”_ _ _

___“That doesn’t mean he has the _right _to say it.” Maria bit out furiously.  
“Doesn’t he?”___ _ _

_____Maria stops and looks at Nat who sighs and pulls the brunette along._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m used to that sort of thing. You just made it into a much bigger deal than it was.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“A bigger deal? He-”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I can _handle it. God knows I’ve had to learn. And now instead of a discussion between the two of us you’ve made it into gossip the whole convention will be dining out on for the rest of the stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“You and I have two very different ideas what constitutes a discussion.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“That’s just it.” Nat replies bitterly. “We’re from two different worlds Maria, I’m just visiting yours for a while, play acting at being your girlfriend and it threw me when I saw someone from my real world here, I admit I hesitated but then you came in and made everything a hundred times worse.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I had to do something!” Maria all but shouted. “I couldn’t just let him say those things to you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well you should have.” Nat replied tiredly._ _ _ _ _

_____“Nat, no,” Maria grabs onto the redhead’s hand but Nat shakes Maria off and runs her fingers through her hair._ _ _ _ _

_____"This has to end at some point, right? It has a shelf life Maria. What are you going to do follow me around and intimidate all my potential clients?"_ _ _ _ _

_____The thought of Natasha having clients made Maria’s blood run cold. Then Maria realised she was buying Natasha's time and couldn’t stop the revulsion she felt for herself._ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____  
Once back in their suite the two women remained cordial towards each other but they also found themselves maintaining a careful distance, Maria started to worry that this was the first part of Nat deciding to leave the convention early. Honestly after what had happened earlier she couldn’t exactly blame her if that was the case._ _ _ _ _

_____Some time later Maria had decided that she needed to fix what she had done earlier and set about arranging something that would make Nat realise what Maria had done was unintentional and that the brunette was worth sticking around for._ _ _ _ _

_____“What are you doing?” Nat’s voice breaks through Maria’s concentration making the brunette jump._ _ _ _ _

_____“What? Nothing.” Maria responds quickly, hurriedly putting something into a brown paper bag out of Nat’s sight._ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay…” Nat stares at Maria but the brunette keeps her expression blank and Nat raises her eyebrows before shrugging and leaving Maria to her own devices._ _ _ _ _

_____A little while later Maria found Nat lazing on the sofa channel surfing._ _ _ _ _

_____“Hey, are you doing anything right now?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nat raises the tv remote as her response and lifts an eyebrow, “Does it look like I’m doing anything?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay. Good. Okay. Well I was wondering, if you’re not busy,”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Maria, what’s up?” Nat stands and moves towards the brunette. “Shit, is there another event I didn’t realise was happening?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Uhm.” Maria pauses Nat takes the brunette’s struggle to find the words she wants as an affirmative._ _ _ _ _

_____“Shit. Sorry.” Nat turns off the tv and grabs her bag from the table._ _ _ _ _

_____“No, no-”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Hey, I know you don’t want to go to these things, but that’s what I’m here for right?” Nat gives a blinding smile to Maria who despite her many, many, experiences of presenting in front of a board of CEOs, or giving speeches in front of crowds of people she still can’t quite figure out how to form sentences at this moment in front of one redhead and instead finds herself nodding._ _ _ _ _

_____Maria doesn’t move as Nat gathers her things and the redhead ends up pulling Maria to the door._ _ _ _ _

_____“Come on Maria, if you reminded me I know this has to be something important, no matter how little you actually want to go.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Maria admits defeat and gives up on trying to explain to Nat as she leads the redhead out of their suite._ _ _ _ _

_____“Where is everyone?” Nat asks, looking around confused as she follows Maria out to the private gardens the redhead hadn’t found in her numerous explorations of the grounds while Maria was busy with work._ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s just us.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nat looks over at Maria who’s avoiding eye contact._ _ _ _ _

_____“Maria?” Nat moves closer to the brunette and leans forward, brushing stray hair from out of Maria’s face, bringing Maria to move her gaze from the surroundings and lock onto Nat’s._ _ _ _ _

_____Maria brings up her arm to wrap around the redhead and leads her over to the hammock shaded by a large tree surrounded by candles that light the immediate surroundings in a soft glow but do nothing to detract from the clear night sky spread out before them, the stars gleaming against the darkness of space._ _ _ _ _

_____“Champagne?” Maria asks holding out a glass._ _ _ _ _

_____“Very romantic.” Nat comments arching her eyebrow. “I’m impressed.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well the hotel did everything, and we wouldn’t be able to see without the candles anyway.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“How do you always manage to find a way to defend against compliments?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s a gift.” Maria remarks deprecatingly as she helps Nat onto the hammock and lies down beside the redhead._ _ _ _ _

_____“I have to say from what I’ve seen I find it more and more difficult to understand why you couldn’t find someone you… knew a little better to come here with you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m not usually like this.” Maria replies, brushing back some hair from Nat’s face as she looks into the redhead’s eyes frowning. “In fact, I don’t know what’s come over me recently. It must be Hawaii.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Must be.” Nat agrees gazing up at Maria who leans down intending to lightly kiss the redhead but quickly becomes lost in the feel of her lips upon her own and their kiss intensifies and before Maria knows it they’re breaking apart breathless and hearts pounding._ _ _ _ _

_____“If this is what you had in mind we could have stayed in the room.” Nat breathes out, her fingers tracing patterns on Maria’s exposed skin making the brunette shiver despite the warmth of the night._ _ _ _ _

_____“It wasn’t. I mean, not that I’m opposed.” Maria grins before moving back down to Nat’s neck, not content until she’s making the redhead whimper then leaning back, smirking at Nat’s whines of annoyance. “But I just thought, something where you don’t have to pretend, you know? Everyone at the convention gets annoying after a while -and I know I’m still here but I can’t do anything about that.” Maria comments dryly._ _ _ _ _

_____“I wouldn’t want you to leave.” Nat says softly edging closer to Maria and making herself comfortable in the curves of Maria’s body as she turns and looks up at the clear night sky. “You’re a great pillow.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m glad I could be of use.” Maria responds self-deprecatory looking up at the star spotted sky above them before her gaze is drawn back to the redhead in her arms._ _ _ _ _

_____The two lay together in silence for a while, Maria stroking back Nat’s hair, maintaining that it was because it was tickling her where Nat was lying against her but she refused to let the redhead move away. And Nat watching the sky, gradually being lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the hammock and Maria’s caresses before the silence is broken by Maria._ _ _ _ _

_____“It hasn’t been too awful, has it?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“What?” Nat responds sleepily._ _ _ _ _

_____“This.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“This? Being here in Hawaii with you? No, it hasn’t been too awful.” Nat replies, Maria can hear the smile in the redhead’s voice and relaxes muscles she didn’t know where tensed._ _ _ _ _

_____Maria feels the silence between them as tangible as the feel of Nat in her arms. While Nat seems to be completely relaxed to the point of drifting off Maria can’t suppress the need to ask some of the questions that have been buzzing around in her brain the more she’s gotten to know the redhead. Not that she doesn’t trust Nat, or wants to check anything Nat has already told her, she just wants to be able to know the woman in her arms._ _ _ _ _

_____“Can I ask you about your life?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“What do you want to know?” Nat responds guardedly._ _ _ _ _

_____“You don’t have to answer.” Maria hurries to add._ _ _ _ _

_____“I guess I owe you something since you’ve got me here with you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“You don’t owe me anything, I just wanted to try and understand you a little better.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I reserve the right to refuse to answer, or lie, if the questions get too personal.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Of course.” Maria is quick to agree. “Besides it would be hypocritical of me to say you couldn’t do something I do all the time at work when co-workers try to talk to me.” Maria adds attempting to bring back some degree of levity to the conversation._ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay then,” Nat takes a deep breath in and lets it out in a rush of air, “ask away.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Where are your family? Are you close?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I’ve not seen them in years… I was more of a burden than anything, life was hard and they did what they could to survive. I don’t blame them I’ve done the same myself.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“What do you mean they did what they could to survive? What happened?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Nothing terribly interesting Hill.” Nat replied, her voice_ _ _ _ _

_____Maria waited for a few moments, unsure as to continue or not, not wanting to further spoil the mood that despite what she told Nat she had worked hard at setting up._ _ _ _ _

_____“Just ask.” Nat let out in a sigh._ _ _ _ _

_____“What?” Maria replied quickly, almost guiltily._ _ _ _ _

_____“I can practically feel your need to ask me whatever else that’s running around in that head of yours.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Maria looked over at Nat and raised her hand to slowly brush her hand over red hair, continuing down and resting fingertips on Nat’s jaw. Nat tensed but after a moment she leant into the touch and Maria met green eyes and caught her breath._ _ _ _ _

_____“I don’t need to ask anything else.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I think maybe I need you to. Otherwise I’ll always wonder what else you’re questioning about me.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m not-”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Maria.” Nat interrupted, her gaze focusing on Maria’s eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____“Vivian mentioned you used to have a pimp. Or someone like that-”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Vivian needs to learn to watch her mouth.” Nat responded harshly._ _ _ _ _

_____Maria caressed Nat’s thigh soothingly and the redhead met her gaze for a long moment before letting out a sigh “I didn’t have a pimp as such. I was more… I suppose you could say I worked long cons. I would marry people, well do what they wanted me to… so maybe they were my pimps, I guess I tried not to think about that much. Anyway, I would see who they wanted me to. For money, for information, for whatever they wanted I was a tool to them to use.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Were they… were they why your family needed to give you up to survive?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“They didn’t give me up… it was an honour, and the men, they said they would give me a better life.” Nat laughs bitterly at that. “I was so naïve. But I left them. I got out from under their control. Not every girl was so lucky.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Why did you continue with this... line of work after you got out from under their grip?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nat shrugs, “It’s all I’m good for.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Maria sits up, dislodging Nat from her place leaning into the brunette._ _ _ _ _

_____“That’s bull.” The brunette growls out. “You’re amazing, incredible. You could be anything you want Nat.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nat is silent and Maria is about to suggest they go back inside, worried that she’s overstepped when Nat speaks._ _ _ _ _

_____“I used to be a ballet dancer. But my old… employers… they stopped that. I couldn’t get a job anywhere. They all knew about me. What I was. I turned them down, but it never stopped. And every job I got the whispers were there that it was because I was sleeping with them. I could have dealt with that, hell, it was better than actually sleeping with them. But then I wondered if that was the only reason they hired me anyway. Hoping I would. The small companies I could get work with didn’t pay much anyway. And eventually I decided this was the better option. It wasn’t as though I hadn’t done worse already. Anyway, I’m careful and very selective.” Nat eyes Maria “I’d run your plates when you came to Hollywood boulevard.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yet you still gave me shit about being someone’s beck and call girl?” Maria asks lightly._ _ _ _ _

_____“Had to get a measure of you more than what the internet told me.” Nat replied shrugging._ _ _ _ _

_____“Well, considering what’s about me online I guess I should be glad I passed.” Maria grins down at Nat._ _ _ _ _

_____“I was intrigued.” Nat replies casually._ _ _ _ _

_____“Thank god you were.” Maria’s tone lightens and her hand finds Nat’s._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh please, the other girls were eager to get in on the action, turning up in a chauffeur driven limo? You wouldn’t have been going home alone.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“If that were the case I wouldn’t be with you now though, and I really don’t think that’s an acceptable outcome.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nat rolls her eyes but interlaces her fingers through Maria’s. The two lapse into a quiet calm and stare up at the sky before Maria breaks the silence._ _ _ _ _

_____“You do have options though Nat, you must know you do.” Maria says softly “You could do anything.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“The little issue of lack of legal status and actual schooling might impact that.” Nat retorts dryly._ _ _ _ _

_____“Well, I mean you’ve got enough now to get yourself started with anything-”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Is that what you see yourself as?” Nat asks, her tone turning icy “'my knight in shining armour’? Saving the poor damsel who’s sunk into filth?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“No. God, no. You can rescue yourself-”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I don’t need rescuing.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“That was what I should have said.” Maria says hurriedly, trying in vain to keep Nat from pulling away from their spot curled up together._ _ _ _ _

_____“Any other questions?” Nat asks harshly sitting up and looking down at Maria who is still lying in the hammock._ _ _ _ _

_____“Just one. One I should have started with.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“What?” Nat snaps._ _ _ _ _

_____“Is Natalia your real name?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nat stares at Maria for a long moment and the brunette worries that Nat will leave, that this whole grand gesture was a giant mistake and she should have kept her mouth shut. She worries what would happen if she can’t fix this, if there would be anything to salvage if Nat leaves right now._ _ _ _ _

_____Nat turned away from Maria and stared at the stars as she spoke. “It was once. And then I fell into this life and I didn’t want to be who my name made me anymore. I felt like my name had been taken from me.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“So… you changed your name?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Nat is quiet for a while and Maria starts to think that she’s crossed a boundary that Nat isn’t willing to break._ _ _ _ _

_____“My friends call me Natasha.” The redhead says softly, Nat is still avoiding looking at Maria who in contrast can’t tear her eyes away from the redhead. “It’s the only name I still have that hasn’t been damaged by my choices. The only name I have left that still means anything to me.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Natasha…” Maria breathes out before a smile overtakes her face. “It’s beautiful.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Maria can’t help but tilt Natasha’s face to meet her, the redhead’s eyes are wary but Maria leans in for a tender kiss and Maria can feel the redhead relaxing against her._ _ _ _ _

_____“Suits me huh?” Natasha asks, her usual self-assured grin back in place and Maria nods empathetically, leaning back in for another kiss._ _ _ _ _

_____“Definitely.”_ _ _ _ _

_____The two remain tangled together, exchanging soft kisses until the night chill starts breaking through the warm haze Natasha has left Maria in and the brunette shivers._ _ _ _ _

_____Natasha noticed Maria’s shudder and grins at the brunette, winking before noticing the goosebumps and Natasha lets out a self-deprecating chuckle._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ouch. I think we’d better go inside if I’m going to have my seduction techniques upstaged by the climate.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Maria helps Natasha up from the hammock and the two remain joined together as they walk back to the suite._ _ _ _ _

_____“Are you tired?” Maria asks once they open the door to their suite and Nat has started moving across to where the bedroom is._ _ _ _ _

_____“Not particularly, I’m kind of wired actually. I guess telling the truth does that. Maybe I should start my days with it instead of coffee.” Natasha grins._ _ _ _ _

_____“In that case.” Maria stalks over to the redhead and leans in Natasha meets her halfway for a kiss that quickly grew in intensity. Maria gripped Natasha’s head unwilling to let the redhead go even for a second, not wanting to be parted from her. Natasha’s hands wound themselves in Maria’s shirt as she gasped into Maria’s mouth._ _ _ _ _

_____Maria breaks the kiss and the soft whimper Natasha makes as she chases Maria’s lips made the brunette’s heart flutter._ _ _ _ _

_____“Usually this goes the other way around.” Natasha says as Maria drops to her knees in front of her._ _ _ _ _

_____“This is what I want, is that a problem?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“The client is always right.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Maria freezes at that. “Maria…” Natasha pulls at the brunette locks in her hands and Maria looks up, meeting green eyes, seeing the apology Natasha has in them._ _ _ _ _

_____“If that’s the case this won’t be a problem, then will it?” Maria replies grinning at Natasha who lets out a laugh in response, relief influencing her outtake of breath before the brunette starts affecting her breathing more intensely than laughter ever could._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yup. This chapter kind of got away from me a bit.  
> I think maybe one or two chapters left of this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Something is tickling Maria’s face. Maria frowns and turns her head, but whatever is tickling her is still there, Maria groans, her eyes still closed as she attempts to cling onto sleep. The brunette starts to raise her hand to brush whatever it is from her skin but something is preventing her from moving her arm. Maria tries again to move her hand and a small grunt of annoyance from beside her along with a sudden change on the pressure pinning her arm finally breaks through the brunette’s remaining fog of sleep. Maria can’t help but grin when she opens her eyes and sees that Natasha’s red hair has tangled with her own and some of the burnished strands were resting on her face causing the tickling sensations. Maria pulls the redhead in her arms closer into the curve of her body, Natasha sighs and turns her face further into Maria’s neck and Maria feels a sense of contentment that she hasn’t felt in a long time.

When the two finally left the comfort of the bed in favour of breakfast Maria felt a sense of loss as she looked across the table at the redhead, if the past was any indicator Natasha would soon be off out exploring the hotel’s amenities or the surrounding island while Maria would be in the room working. Alone. The brunette had half decided that when Natasha decided to leave she would go along with her, she could work as well outside as in the room after all. And if Natasha was doing something that wasn’t conducive to bringing a laptop along, well she did deserve a break, Natasha would be the first to agree with that. 

But that never materialised, unlike the previous days today Natasha didn’t go too far from their suite, Maria kept waiting for Natasha to claim cabin fever, or a desire to take advantage of the hotel’s amenities or explore the island the redhead seemed as content as Maria with sticking close to one another today. While Natasha was always occupied whenever Maria looked up from her work in a moment of exasperation at the idiocy of who she was dealing with, or her eyes needed a break from staring at the same set of figures for too long Natasha was always within view. And frequently when she sought out Natasha’s green eyes she found the same orbs fixed on her.

* * *

“Are you ready to keep our winning streak with the go karting?” Natasha asks brightly, far too enthusiastic about the next activity Shield had organised for their group in Maria’s opinion.

“Or maybe we should abstain and keep our record intact.”

Natasha narrows her eyes at the brunette. “That doesn’t sound like something the assistant director of a multinational company would say.”

“We should let someone else have a chance of winning?” Maria tries hopefully.

“Nope.” Natasha shakes her head definitively. “Get your boots on Hill, we’re going to win us a trophy.”

“Pretty sure there aren’t trophies. And we could be put on opposing teams or something, this week is meant to bring the employees closer together, I don’t see how individual racing serves a purpose.”

“Or maybe, now hear me out here, it’s for fun?” Natasha teases to the brunette’s sigh. 

Maria doesn’t move from the sofa where she had been typing on her laptop for the past few hours in the vain hope that Natasha would give up on the idea of go karting.

“Are you grumpy because of what happened yesterday?” Natasha asked tilting her head to the side and staring at Maria appraisingly. 

“What? Why would I be grumpy about that?” Maria asked confused. “Last night was amazing, I’m so glad you felt like you could open up to me.”

“No...” Natasha started awkwardly. “Although I… I am kind of glad I did… I hadn’t told anyone those things in a really long time, not even Vivian knows the whole story… but I meant before. With Lee.”

“Oh.” Maria’s face darkened as she remembered the man who had disrespected Natasha in front of her at the bar. 

“I wouldn’t worry, it hasn’t damaged the Maria Hill brand.” Natasha grinned at the now solemn faced brunette.

“Yeah, I’m sure it would be hard to make the employees dislike me anymore than they already do.”

“Hey, that’s not what I meant at all.” Natasha interrupted frowning at Maria. “You inspire a hell of a lot more loyalty than you think Hill.” Maria didn’t look convinced and Natasha moved closer to the brunette and said mock confidentially, “You should hear some of the rumours about why you hit Lee.”

“Oh?” Maria asks curiously.

“He was having an affair with me, you and he were having an affair and he threatened to tell me. He told you redheads were scientifically proven to have no souls -that’s one of my favourites.” Natasha grinned at the brunette. “He’s been embezzling from the company, he’s stolen clients and research and equipment. I think they mean inventions rather than stationary or printer paper, I’m sure they don’t think even Maria hill would hit someone over a few biros going missing.” 

“Wow. How do these get started?” Maria asked shaking her head.

“I’m guessing Shield’s propensity for favouring inventiveness and creativity in prospective employees makes for a fun bedfellow when combined with alcohol and more spare time than they’re used to.”

“Maybe I should start transferring some of them to PR.” Maria mused.

“Although I did do some poking around and he doesn’t actually work for Shield, not directly anyway. so that will cut down on the awkward coffee breaks or HR talks. He’s a private contractor who bids to work on Shield projects who by most accounts finagled an invite in order to network and make better contacts with Shield.”

“That clearly didn’t work out the way he intended.”

Natasha snorts into her drink, “No, I don’t think this will improve his chances of landing contracts somehow.”

Maria grins at the redhead who returns her smile and holds out her hand to the brunette, “Come on Hill, times a-waisting.”

Maria looks at Natasha askance “I had kind of hoped this chat meant we could skip the go karting… are you sure you’re okay about what happened last night, what you told me?”

“Nice try Hill. I want to go go kart.”

Maria sighed deeply and closed her laptop, she had already saved everything she was working on when Natasha first tried to get her to leave, the brunette was pretty sure Natasha knew that whatever resistance Maria put up now was to save face. 

The two went down to the foyer of the hotel and Natasha quickly pulled Maria outside, following a well-worn trail. There were a few others Maria recognised from the other social events wandering along in groups or pairs who nodded or smiled at the couple. 

Then two people walked past them in overalls, one in a red hat, one in a green, both carrying a bunch of bananas. Natasha snickered as they overtook them and Maria looked between the redhead and the two Shield employees in confusion.

“Someone’s come prepared.” Natasha remarked, nodding at the two in front with the bananas. The redhead caught sight of Maria’s still confused face and laughed, linking her arm with the brunette’s she pulled Maria along. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll explain everything.”

“Not sure if there’s enough time for that.” 

After they all arrived at the track and listened to the obligatory safety instructions -and a few people had random items confiscated like the bananas and some people had a bunch of multicoloured balloons for some reason that Maria didn’t want to understand.

Then they were getting into the karts and for a while Maria was almost having fun, her and Natasha were continually exchanging positions in the race and Maria could barely take her eyes from the redhead as she teased Maria every time she overtook the brunette. In hindsight perhaps Maria shouldn’t have been so focused on the redhead, as at the next corner Maria completely missed that on a previous lap someone had crashed into the barrier causing a pile of debris. Maria saw the hazard too late, pulling harshly on the steering wheel she attempted to avoid the obstacles but instead lost control and crashed into the barrier. 

The relatively low speed of the go karts meant Maria was fine, however as the rest of the employees sped past her and Maria struggled to manoeuvre the go kart from out of where she had crashed meant that Maria was now dead last. Natasha had been ahead of her at the time so Maria wasn’t sure if the redhead had even noticed her crashing, for a while Maria attempted to regain her previous position but it was soon made clear when she was lapped by the Shield employees who were leading the race that the brunette had lost far too much ground to be able to reclaim her previous spot. This and the loss of Natasha within bantering distance left Maria feeling dejected and she couldn’t remember why she had even let herself be convinced into coming to this event in the first place.

Maria was retreating further into herself as the race went on, any smiles aimed her way by other racers were met with frowns or just ignored, she almost didn’t realise when a familiar black go kart was gaining on her and Natasha pulled up beside her.

“Hey.” Maria said shortly.

Natasha kept pace with Maria, her worried green eyes scanning over the brunette.

“Are you hurt?”

“Only my pride.” Maria replied dryly. 

Maria keeps expecting Natasha to re-join the race now she has maintained their pretence and has checked on her ‘girlfriend’, but instead the redhead sticks with Maria and starts commenting on some of the racers that pass them, gradually bringing Maria from out of her mood without the brunette even realising until she’s laughing along with Natasha and the two are crossing the finish line already littered with most of the go karts.

“What happened to your desire to keep the winning streak going?” 

“I knew I’d have more fun with you.” Natasha shrugged casually. “Winning isn’t everything Hill.”

“You wouldn’t have thought that from the way you were carrying on earlier.” Maria grumbled good-naturedly, but all she received in response from Natasha was a smile.

“So, I guess you’ve got work to do?” Natasha enquired casually as the two walk back to the hotel. 

“Not necessarily… I mean, if you had something in mind?”

“No. I mean… I was just going to relax. We’re coming to the end of the week, I may as well enjoy Hawaii, who knows when I’ll get the chance to come here again?” 

“Well… I could join you? I haven’t really taken advantage of being in Hawaii either.”

“You mean working away in the room on your laptop isn’t the best use of your time when your company sends you on an all expense trip to a tropical island?” 

Maria shook her head at Natasha’s teasing and tried to hide the smile that threatened to overtake her face as Natasha took her hand and led her along a little worn track.

The two spent the remainder of the day exploring the island before returning to their room and curling up against each other under the sheets.

* * *

Maria lay back upon the bed, her heart still thundering in her chest as Natasha leaned over smirking at the brunette.

“Tired out already? You’d think I’d have improved your conditioning by now.”

Maria just grins and snakes her arms around the Natasha, vowing to the now giggling redhead that she would demonstrate just how much her conditioning has improved.

The rest of the day Maria doesn’t touch her laptop, and any call she receives she either silences or directs the caller to someone else who could help them.

Natasha doesn’t remark upon it except a few raised eyebrows early on and offerings of drinks or spa treatments after each redirected call that Maria can’t help but think of as rewards.

Not that she needs a reward to spend time with Natasha she thinks, that’s what this day is about anyway. Seeing Natasha completely relaxed while she receives a massage is something she could see every day Maria muses to herself. Although the jealousy she feels at the masseuse touching the redhead’s pale skin would be easily averted by Maria doing the massage herself.

Maria realises she has been thinking about plans that include Natasha long-term for a while now, the prospect of Natasha leaving her when the two leave Hawaii is unthinkable, and it’s this thought that keeps troubling Maria as the day wears on.

Both Natasha and Maria are subdued as they get ready for the last event of the convention, they both get ready in almost silence, Maria is lost in her own thoughts, the prospect of leaving Hawaii, of leaving this routine she has built with Natasha. The brunette is so preoccupied with her own thoughts she doesn’t think about the fact that Natasha has been similarly quiet, doesn’t consider why that might be.

As Maria and Natasha walked down the well-worn track from the hotel to the beach lights flash in and out of sight from between the trees. Once the two get closer to the beach Natasha pulls up short, causing Maria to stop and look over at the redhead beside her. Natasha is staring at the sight before them and Maria looks again at what she had disregarded when she first saw the scene. Hundreds of fairy lights are strung around the palm trees and along the barriers, there’s candles littering every table the lights reflecting in the ocean behind them making it look like the scene is endless.

Soft music reaches them, growing louder as the two move closer, a waiter hands Maria a glass of champagne that she immediately passes to Natasha, taking another from the waiter and the two move together through the crowd. Although there’s a lot of Shield employees who have been brought to the convention the whole beach has been converted into their own private farewell party and it’s easy to find a quiet spot.

Sometime later Maria finds herself alone and staring at Natasha, she knows she’s staring but can’t help it, Natasha’s dress is wrapped around every curve, Maria feels her fingers twitch at the memory of what the redhead’s skin feels like under the silk. 

“She’s a keeper.” A voice pulls Maria’s attention away from Natasha and Maria finds Pepper Potts stood by her side. “Why have you been keeping her a secret? All these times I’ve threatened to set you up and you were already seeing someone?” 

“It’s still kind of new.” Maria replied, her eyes drawn back to Natasha who was laughing at a joke, Natasha must have sensed Maria’s eyes on her as the redhead looked up and met Maria’s gaze, smirking at the brunette and gesturing for Maria to come join them. 

“Well, she’s perfect for you, don’t pull any of your usual crap on her.”

“I didn’t realise you had such a low opinion of my dating habits, why did you try so hard to set me up with your acquaintances if that was the case?”

“Oh, you know what I mean Maria. The constant working, practically ignoring your partners-although from the way you can’t take your eyes from her I doubt you’ll suffer from the same issues here.”

Maria stood still watching Natasha long after Pepper had moved away until Natasha made her way over to Maria.

“What are you doing on your lonesome over here?”

“Just thinking.”

“Happy thoughts I hope.” Natasha smiled at Maria, her eyes flicking to the brunette’s, trying to determine what had changed Maria’s mood.

“It’s the last night of the conference.”

Natasha’s smile flickered before the redhead turned to face the way Maria was, both looking over the rapidly inebriated Shield employees still enjoying the party. “It’s been fun right? Well, maybe ‘fun’ isn’t quite the right word for you… productive? Advantageous? Constructive?” Natasha’s smile was back on her face and she bumped her hip into Maria, not moving away from the closer proximity that manoeuvre had taken her into.

“You realise no one else would dare to tease me like you have been doing right?”

“That’s why you like me the best.” Natasha winked at Maria, “I know you’re not really the high-powered single-minded business executive that everyone thinks you are. Not only that anyway.”

“I thought I’d worked far too much and hadn’t appreciated being sent here by my company.” Maria asked raising an eyebrow as she looked over at Natasha.

“You did at first, but I feel like you took direction well, hell, these last few days you’ve barely picked up your laptop. I can only assume that was due to my influence.” Natasha winked again, “You and your sun bronzed skin is welcome for that by the way.” 

Maria sighed, “You know, this has been fun. More fun than I’ve had in a long time if I’m honest, and I have to put that down to you.”

Natasha’s smile sends butterflies racing around Maria’s stomach and the two lean into an embrace that begins with kisses and ends with both of them breathless and hearts racing.

“So, I was thinking…” Maria started uncharacteristically nervously. 

“Don’t strain yourself.” Natasha replied grinning at the brunette.

“I’d like to keep seeing you, if that’s okay.”

Maria watches a smile spread across the redhead’s features and feels an answering warmth swell in her chest. 

“We can work out some sort of weekly or monthly stipend and I know of a few properties my company are looking to rent out that I could work out some sort of deal with if you wanted to move.”

Maria watches the grin on Natasha’s face fade and her expression closes in.  
“You’d still pay me.” The redhead responds dully.

“Well, yeah, of course.” Maria replies confused.

“Of course.” Natasha echoes, her voice sounding as though it’s coming from far away.

“Tasha, I…” Maria starts apprehensively then breaks off not knowing what to say, wanting to stop whatever is happening now, whatever she’s done wrong.

Natasha looks at Maria’s confused expression and lets out a bitter laugh “Of course you’d pay me. Why wouldn’t you.” Natasha shakes her head angrily, “God, I’ve been so stupid.” 

“Nat…”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Natasha, I’m sorry. I just, I didn’t -”

“I sell myself, that’s what I do. But I can decide who, I decide. And I don’t think I want to see you anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... it's been forever. I'm a shit. Final chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha didn’t come back to their suite the last night in Hawaii. Maria waited up for her, wishing she could get Natasha to talk to her, so she could explain. Maria wasn’t sure how many missed calls and text messages the redhead would have on her phone from her when she eventually turned it back on but she hoped some of them would make Natasha see that Maria knew she had made a huge mistake, and that she’d do anything to fix it.

Maria was woken up the next morning by the hotel’s wakeup call, she groans as she moves her neck from the strained position it had fallen in and feels her muscles ache in protest of sleeping in a chair instead of a bed. 

As soon as her brain caught up with the newly awakened state of her body Maria jumped up, hoping to see Natasha, hoping she would get a chance to explain- but instead Maria saw a definitive absence of the redhead she had spent the week with. Natasha’s clothes and belongings had been tidied away from the few places the redhead had left them, a quick check of the wardrobe showed that they had been removed from there too. 

Maria felt her stomach drop as she realised Natasha had removed herself from her life.

Maria was numb as she moved swiftly to throw her own belongings into the only remaining suitcase and quickly left the hotel room she couldn’t stand to look at anymore. 

There were taxis waiting outside the hotel to take the Shield employees who had flights back today to the airport, Maria commandeered one and ignored the others hoping to share the taxi. Telling the driver to head to the airport Maria sat back, her head thumping against the car seat and she felt a prickling behind her eyes as she fought back the beginning of tears while the taxi took her back to the airport and her old life.

Despite Maria’s best efforts she couldn’t avoid everyone from Shield as she waited for her flight, while she successfully recognised one group and dodged into a book stall she was met with a group she recognised from the hotel.

“Oh! Maria! I didn’t realise you were on our flight.” Maria grunted in response and tried to busy herself with browsing the new releases.

“Nat told us she had to leave early for work, I guess that explains why you didn’t fly out with the rest of us.”

“She told you?” Maria gave up all pretence of looking at the book display and turned to face the speaker. 

Who floundered when faced with Maria’s full attention, his mouth opening and closing a few times before his colleague took over, “Yeah, well when she was leaving she mentioned to a few folks who were still milling about in the bars and lounge areas that she was sorry she had to go, she wasn’t deserting us and would hopefully see us soon.”

“Not deserting you.” Maria responded dully.

“It was really nice of her to say goodbye and let us know, even though we’d only known her for that week.” She added thoughtfully. “I suppose you know all that already though.” 

Maria didn’t respond and left the group to find her gate at the airport. Her mind spinning with thoughts of the redhead. Like how could Natasha leave, how could she think she should let the strangers she met this week know and not her? Although Maria was basically a stranger too, she had only known Natasha for a little longer than the rest of them here. God, had it really been so little time that Maria had known Natasha for? And she already had such a huge affect on her. 

Maria scrubbed her face angrily and glared at the flight attendant until they could board. Her expression successfully keeping the Shield employees, or anyone else on the flight from trying to engage her in conversation. Although through the circle of silence she had created around herself she could still hear the muttered conversation from certain Shield personnel about how Maria’s mood was probably due to her girlfriend having to leave early, which served only to blacken Maria’s mood further -not least because of how right they were. Maria glared at the back of the headrest in front of her, angry with how she had left things with Natasha, and with how much she cared about how she had left things with the redhead. When the plane finally lifted off it circled over the island giving Maria one last view of the places she had visited with Natasha, reminding her of everything she felt for the redhead in one vicious burst Maria resolved to do everything she could to forget the mistake she had made, to forget Natasha.

* * *

A year passes and while Maria’s employees approach her more now, most of them asking questions about Natasha and when they would get to see the lovely redhead again Maria brushes them off and gives only non-committal answers, changing the subject away from Natasha as soon as she is brought up. Eventually her colleagues assume that perhaps how the assistant director was in Hawaii was just the result of the sun, sea and… well, the lack of regular office hours, and things revert to how they had been before the trip. Before everything.

But Maria hadn’t forgotten, no matter how much she wishes she had. Every now and again Maria would get drunk enough, or low enough that she can’t help but check Natasha’s phone number -which other than trawling LA herself to look for Natasha was the only way she had of contacting her, her only connection to the redhead. Even though the phone had long been disconnected Maria always had a sliver of hope that one day it would be back in service and she would hear Natasha’s voice on the other line. 

And so that was how Maria’s days and weeks passed, with little to distinguish themselves from each other aside from new deadlines and projects, that after a while all started to run into each other anyway. Her life had returned to how it had been before she had the impulse to get Coulson to drive her to Hollywood Boulevard. The only sign that anything was different, that anything had happened at all was the hollow feeling in Maria’s chest. The feeling of emptiness that she couldn’t shake no matter how much she threw herself into her work, or how much she drank, the memory of Natasha still haunted her. 

So when Maria found herself back in LA it didn’t surprise her when she was drawn inexorably back to Hollywood boulevard. She was by herself this time, while driving the hire car across LA to the boulevard she kept running through reasons to turn back but no matter how many reasons her head came up with she couldn’t get the rest of her to cooperate. 

Maria pulls up and quickly scans the group of women at the kerb. She frowns and looks them over again more carefully, her hope falling as she realises Natasha isn’t there. At no point during her trip over, when she was coming up with reasons to turn around and go back home, when she was trying to stop thinking about Natasha did she think that the redhead wouldn’t be here. 

A few of the women are approaching the car at this point and Maria winds down the window and asks a few of them about Natasha, to the brunette’s annoyance no one she asks seemed to know anything about Natasha. Maria supposed it wouldn’t be sensible to give out anyone’s personal information to random person who asked but they didn’t even seem to know who she was talking about. At that point Maria noticed the blonde she had seen before, Maria jumps out of her car, leaving it running and straddling the kerb as she runs over to catch up with the only person with who there was even a chance that she could tell Maria where Natasha was.

“Back off.” Vivian snaps as Maria reaches out to touch the blondes’ elbow, trying to get her attention.

“Look, I just want to talk.”

“Talking’s extra.”

“I’ll pay.” Maria replies desperately.

“Yeah, I heard all about your willingness to pay.”

“Come on, please. I just want to talk to her. You’ve got to know where she is.”

“If I did why should I tell you? And can you think of a reason that doesn’t involve you throwing money at the problem.”

Maria stopped, stunned “...is that what. I thought she didn’t feel... that I’d been fooling myself.”

“Yet you still came here hoping to find her? Maybe for one last roll in the hay to get her out of your system?”

“No. God no. I can’t get her out of my system, god I’ve tried. But I don’t want to. I want to have the chance to explain. Even if it ends in her throwing a drink in my face.”

Vivian looks at Maria appraisingly. “I’m not gonna give you her number.” 

“No, I get that. If you could just tell me where to find her?”

“She’s kinda busy with work lately.” Vivian said thoughtfully and Maria felt her stomach drop at the thought of someone else being with Natasha. Vivian caught the change in Maria’s expression and her eyes hardened as she squared up to the brunette. “How’s that make you feel?”

“I mean it’s...” Maria searched for something she could say to get Vivian on her side but came up blank. “Honestly it makes me feel shit.”

“But you still want to see her?”

“Of course, Of course I do. I need to-I’d do anything. It doesn’t matter if she’s… busy with other clients or whatever, that doesn’t change the way I feel about her.”

Vivian stares at Maria for long enough that Maria, who has quelled disgruntled company CEOs and overbearing government officials with nothing but a raised eyebrow, starts to fidget uncomfortably. 

Finally Vivian comes to a decision “You’d have thought I’d have lost my romantic streak by now.” She sighs, “She should be finished by now… there’s a bar down on the edge of Sunset-”

“Will she be there?”

Vivian raised her eyebrow at Maria’s interruption, “I’ll let her know you’ll be there. I’m not making any promises though.”

Maria walks back to her car which a few of the women are currently sitting in enjoying the warmth coming from the vents, Maria ushers them out and makes her way to the bar Vivian told her about feeling lighter than she has in a long time, a fragile hope blooming in her chest at the thought of seeing Natasha soon. 

However once Maria finds the bar and sits down at a table with every passing hour Natasha doesn’t show Maria feels the hope ebb away to be replaced by the same emptiness she’s felt in the year since Natasha has been absent from her life. 

Maria checks her watch again and slumps further into her chair, her dejected expression draws over the bartender. “I didn’t order this.” Maria says looking up from the drink that had been placed down in front of her.

“Someone looking so miserable in a bar’s bad for business. Thought I’d try and see if I could help.”

Maria sighs, “I don’t think so. Thanks though.”

“What’s got you so down?” Maria shakes her head and fiddles with the new glass on the table. “

“I’m waiting for someone. Although I think at this point they’re probably not going to show.”

“Are they a regular here? Maybe I’ll know them.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Come on, can’t hurt to try me, maybe I know someone else who’ll fit the description, or someone even better and you can go lick your wounds at being stood up with a better model!”

Maria looks up at the bartender incredulously. “I doubt that.”

“Okay now I’m intrigued, you’ve got to tell me about this person who has no possible equal.”

“She’s… amazing. I knew her ages ago, and messed everything up.” 

“Okay, while I’m sure this is cathartic for you this doesn’t really help me with remembering anyone who fits the description.”

“About 5’3 slim, the greenest eyes you ever saw-”

“Oh, the stone-cold stunner? Red hair? Has a weird quiet intensity when you get on her bad side like she’s trying to figure out just which one of 261 ways to kill you to use?”

“Not sure about the last one. But yeah, that’s her.”

The bartender whistles lowly, “Well, you’ve got good taste, I guess this explains why I’ve never seen her in here with a partner.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ah, well If you’re here waiting for her, and you messed everything up… sounds like a bad breakup, am I right? And you two are thinking about giving it another go?”

“That’s not… she didn’t show. She doesn’t want to give me another chance.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, call it bartender’s intuition. Or that I have access to alcohol and people often start telling me their regrets after a certain number of shots.” The bartender winked at Maria and checked his phone. “I know she was working late at the studio today, some rehearsal stuff or something. you can probably still catch her if you hurry.”

Maria is confused that the bartender seems to know where Natasha works, and about what he means by studio, but isn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Where’s the studio?”

* * *

Maria parks by a large building, doublechecking the address before going inside. The entryway has a desk, now empty, and multiple noticeboards over the walls covered in bright flyers advertising everything from martial arts to flower arranging. 

Maria moves through the building, looking in each room she passes, most of them are empty and dark, a few have different groups of people in who look at Maria expectantly before the brunette apologises and closes the door, continuing her search each time she doesn’t see Natasha.

Until eventually, finally, she catches sight of Natasha in a large open room, one wall covered in mirrors and with barres along one side. Maria’s breath catches as she watches the redhead putting away some smaller freestanding barres and packing up some mats. 

Maria stands in the doorway taking Natasha in, as much as she’s thought about Natasha, dreamed about her, it pales in comparison to the redhead being there, in front of her.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” Natasha’s voice tinged with exasperation cuts through the silence and Maria jumps.

“I er.. didn’t know you knew- I mean. No. sorry.” Maria can’t reign in her admiration as she enters the room, “This is amazing. I didn’t realise you’d-”

“Changed profession?” Natasha cuts in wryly, raising an eyebrow at Maria.

“Well I…”

“While there’s something to be said for the oldest profession it wasn’t really what I wanted to be doing. Besides. I couldn't do it any more after you." 

“Oh?” Maria asks cautiously.

“It felt… wrong. Not, like illegal wrong, that’s never been a problem of mine, just. Like I was betraying you. Or something. It’s stupid. Natasha turns away from Maria and resumes rolling up the mats still out.”

“It’s not.” Maria cuts in, “I felt the same. I mean, I know we weren’t… that I was… I know logically it wasn’t real. But… it felt real. For me at least. And I couldn’t let that go, I guess I didn’t want to.” Maria moves carefully closer to Natasha and puts a tentative hand on her shoulder, making eye contact with the redhead.

“It felt real for me too.” Natasha said quietly. But then when you said you’d pay to keep seeing me… I knew you just saw me as some girl you’d hired-”

“That’s not it at all! I didn’t see you like that, Tasha I swear I didn’t. I made a mess of everything, I made a mistake the only reason I said that at all was because I didn’t think you felt the same as I did and I was willing to do anything to keep seeing you. And maybe I hoped that given enough time I could… you know, woo you or something.” Maria broke eye contact with Natasha at that and looked down bashfully. “But then you left, and I didn’t get the chance to explain-”

“Is that what this is now? You explaining?” 

“No. I mean, not just that. I’ve lived without you for a year, and I thought I would be able to get over you, hell, I’ve had to get over everyone else I dated and I managed that so I thought I could do it this time. But I was wrong when I thought I could move on from you, every day I miss you more. I miss you more than I ever thought it was possible to miss someone.” 

"You miss the sex." 

“No Tasha, that’s not, If it was just sex I could find another prostitute or hell, trawl the bars,” Natasha steps back like she's been slapped. “That's not...” Maria threads her fingers through her hair, leaving it mussed and ruining her usual controlled appearance. “I don't want you for sex, I want to spend time with you, if you don't ever want to be with me I'd like if we could be friends. I've realised lately I don't have many friends.” 

“I don't know if I can do that..." 

“Right.” Maria breathes out, looking defeated. “I get it. I... Right. I mean, friends? I’d like if I could see you still?” 

Maria looks at Natasha shyly hopeful and Natasha shakes her head, breaking into a soft smile and puts her arms around Maria’s neck. "I don't think I can be just friends with you."

Maria is still reeling from the declaration of what she heard to be Natasha not wanting to see her again when the redhead pulls Maria into a heart-stopping kiss. Maria’s hands reach for Natasha and she returns the kiss as Natasha’s last statement slowly permeates her brain that’s been further slowed by the best kiss of her life and she realises that Natasha is willing for them to start again.

Maria pulls back, breaking off the kiss, unable to stop the wide smile from spreading across her face. Natasha’s eyebrows draw into a frown as she looks at the brunette, waiting to hear what prompted Maria to break their embrace.

“I guess I could relocate to LA… I’m more of a consultant these days anyway.”

Natasha rolls her eyes pulls Maria’s head back down to meet hers in another toe curling kiss.

“Of course, that would require some slight reorganisation of the structure in the head office-” 

“Maria can you stop thinking of how you’re going to solve potential issues and just enjoy the moment?” Natasha asks raising her eyebrow and smirking at Maria.

Maria looks into Natasha’s the brilliant green eyes in front of her and smiles, “Now that I can do.”

Maria reaches for Natasha again, Maria wrapping her arms around the redhead, a part of her is almost in disbelief that she’s able to do so, Maria pulls Natasha to her until their bodies are pressed together and she basks in the feel of the redhead in her arms after so long. Unwilling to let her go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the 'quick procrastination' from my ongoing fic. Four months later.   
> Appreciate the kudos and comments though guys, they made me want to keep with this weird little thing, so thanks for that :)

**Author's Note:**

> You know that thing when you use fanfic to procrastinate from life, then start something else to procrastinate from your procrastination when you should be writing more of the ongoing fic. This is that.


End file.
